Un amor de película
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: En el estreno de una película, Renesmee sufre un pequeño accidente que le cambiará la vida, conociendo al que cree que puede ser el chico de su vida, hasta que se enamora de su guardaespaldas. (Mal summary, pero podéis leer, y si no os gusta, pasáis página)
1. Estreno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 1. ESTRENO.**

Mi hermana estaba de lo más emocionada. Se notaba que no podía evitarlo. Ella era así. Se emocionaba por cualquier cosa y si estaba a punto de ir al pre-estreno de una película de su saga favorita, eso ya era...

- Pero Renesmee! ¿Es que aun no te has vestido? - me gritó. Estaba en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Yo aun seguía sentada en la cama, pintándome con calma las uñas de los pies.

- No.

- ¿Y me lo dices con esa tranquilidad?

- Por Dios, Bella. - me pinté la última uña que me quedaba y miré a mi hermana. Parecía que estuviera a punto de darle un ataque. - Aun es pronto.

- ¿Como qué es pronto?

- Ls actores no llegan hasta las seis de la tarde.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que son las once de la mañana.

- Pero tenemos que ir a buscar un buen sitio! - exclamó, entrando en el dormitorio y fue directamente a mi armario.

- Bella. O te apartas de mi armario o te vas sola. - la amenacé. - Ahora.

En cuanto dije eso, Bella se apartó de mi armario, como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo, y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndome morritos, intentando darme pena.

- Ahora, sal de mi habitación, ve a la cocina, tómate un té y me esperas. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

- Pero...

- Relájate. Estaremos en primera fila. - la acompañé a la puerta y, en cuanto estuvo fuera, cerré la puerta de golpe.

Fui hacia mi armario, cogí el primer vestido que encontré y comencé a vestirme con mi habitual calma. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, me puse mis deportivas y bajé hacia la cocina. Bella estaba sentada a la mesa, con dos tazas vacías a su lado, mientras que llevaba una tercera en sus manos.

- ¿Cuantas infusiones te has bebido? - dije, comenzando a recoger las tazas.

- Tres. - dijo, dándome su taza vacía. - Vas muy elegante, aunque los zapatos no pegan nada.

- El vestido en lo primero que he pillado. - lavé las tazas y las coloqué en su sitio. - Y las zapatillas son lo más cómodo que tengo.

- Entonces, ¿nos marchamos ya?

- Antes deja que me coma un par de galletas.

- Pero Renesmee...

- Coge algo de comer para cuando estemos entre el gentío. - dije, sacando un cartón de leche de la nevera. - ¿donde están papá y mamá?

- Han ido a hacer la compra. Trabajan fuera todo el fin de semana.

- Genial.

Bebí un par de tragos de leche, me metí una galleta en la boca y cogí a Bella de la mano.

De casa a los multicines, había poco más de media hora de camino a pie. Durante esa media hora, Bella me estuvo hablando de todos los actores que salían en la película, aunque sobretodo me habló de uno en particular. Un tal Riley que no conocía de ninguna otra película.

- ¿Como puede ser posible que no hayas visto ninguna película de Riley? - exclamó cuando ya estábamos llegando.

- Pues no lo sé. - murmuré. - Venga, vamos. Prepárate.

- ¿Prepararme para qué?

- Para los empujones. Nos vamos a poner en primera fila. - dije, antes de comenzar a abrirnos paso.

A pesar de que Bella era dos años mayor que yo, yo tenía mucha más iniciativa, pero ella era mucho más responsable y siempre andaba cuidando de mí. Sobretodo cuando me metía en líos, que solía ser demasiado a menudo.

- Dios mío! Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó Bella, emocionada. - Conseguimos llegar a la primera fila! - dijo, acariciando su mejilla, donde una chica le había pegado un codazo. - Podremos hacer muchas fotos y puede que hasta nos de la mano y nos firmen fotos.

- Si de verdad sale Jon Bon Jovi en esta película, prefiero que me firme en un pecho. - dije, haciendo que Bella se pusiera a reír, aunque no lo estaba diciendo en broma. - Me alegro de que estés tan contenta. - dije, limpiándome la sangre del labio, que me había partido una chica al golpearme con su cámara. Y estaba segura de que no había sido un accidente. - Esto está a rebentar.

- Lo sé! - exclamó, aun más emocionada que antes.

- Y eso que aun quedan unas siete horas.

- Es que... - comenzó a hablar otra vez de la película, de los actores... no sé. Ya no la escuchaba, aunque asentía de vez en cuando.

...

Durante la mañana, estuvimos hablando con unas chicas que estaban a nuestro lado. Eran todas unas locas, bueno, como mi hermana Bella, pero aun así hice el esfuerzo de hablar con ellas.

Gracias a Dios, a la una del medio día, un chico, hermano de una de las chicas con las que estábamos hablando, se acercó a mí y nos pusimos a hablar. "Gracias a Dios. Al fin una persona normal."

Estuvo hablando con él durante toda la tarde, mientras comíamos algo. Jugamos a las cartas, escuchábamos música en mi ipod... la verdad es que el día pasó volando estando al lado de Seth.

Eran las cinco y meda de la tarde cuando los de seguridad empezaron a posicionarse y, en pocos segundos, todas las chicas comenzaron a chillar como si no hubiera mañana.

Efectivamente, Jon Bon Jovi había hecho un pequeño papel y pasó por la alfombra roja. Conseguí, entre risas, que me firmara en el escote, con Bella haciendo muchas fotos de todo. Nunca había visto a Bella tan emocionada, a pesar de los empujones que no dejaban de darnos, sobretodo cuando comenzaron a pasar los protagonistas de la película.

Cada vez me tenían más presionada contra la valla en la que había estado apoyada. Lo malo de medir un metro ochenta era que me estaba clavando la valla en el estómago. Sentí como me empujaban un par de veces más y... zas!

...

- Señorita.

- ¿Eh?

- Señorita. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? - dijo una voz en el momento en que notaba una mano sobre mi tripa.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me fijé en que me encontraba en una pequeña habitación en la que solo había una camilla, una mesa, una silla y un armario, que era un botiquín. Recordaba aquel lugar. Era la pequeña enfermería de centro comercial. Había estado allí una vez, cuando mi ex-novio se había mareado por el calor de la calefacción.

- Si. Estoy bien. - dije, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sentarme. - Aunque no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. - dije, llevando las manos a mi cabeza, para volver a hacerme la coleta. Noté un fuerte pinchazo al hacerlo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- La golpearon en la cabeza con una video-cámara y perdió el conocimiento. - dijo un hombre que tenía toda la pinta de ser guarda-espaldas. El doctor estaba a su lado. - Nos ha costado bastante sacarla, pero al final lo logramos.

- Gracias, entonces. - me levanté de la camilla y me coloqué bien el vestido.

- De nada.

- ¿Por qué está usted aquí? - dije, mirando al hombre trajeado. - ¿No debería estar vigilando la espalda de alguien?

- Solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. - dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y cuales son sus órdenes, exactamente? ¿Comprobar si estoy sana y salva? - me burlé.

- Exactamente eso es lo que me han ordenado.

- Ah! - solo logré decir eso. - Pues... Sea quien sea su "jefe" - dije, haciendo comillas con los dedos. - Dígale que muchas gracias por su interés, que me encuentro muy bien y que me largo ahora mismo. Bueno... - dije, recordando que no llevaba mi móvil encima. - me iré en cuanto pueda llamar a mi hermana. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano al guarda-espaldas, haciendo uso del morro que me caracterizaba.

El chico sonrió ampliamente y dejó su móvil en mi mano. Le mandé un sms a Bella, en el que le decía que estaba bien, que me marchaba a casa y que disfrutara del estreno de la película.

Le devolví el teléfono al guarda-espaldas, volví a darle las gracias y me marché.

Aun se podían oír los gritos de las chicas, así que me alejé de allí lo más deprisa que pude, casi corriendo, y cuando ya me hube alejado lo suficiente, comencé a caminar con más calma.

En cuanto llegué a casa, fui directamente hacia mi cama. Aun me dolía la cabeza y el estómago. Además, necesitaba silencio.

No conseguí dormirme al momento, como tanto había deseado, sino que me quedé despierta hasta media noche, cuando vi a Bella abrir un poco la puerta de mi dormitorio. Aparté la vista del techo, donde tenía un poster de Jon Bon Jovi, y miré a mi hermana.

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Como te encuentras? - susurró.

- Bien.

- Lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado. - dijo, tumbándose en mi cama de lado. Yo hice lo mismo. - Si te sirve de consuelo, la chica que te golpeó en la cabeza, también terminó en la enfermería. - dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le pegaste?

- Ella te golpeó expresamente. - dijo, poniéndose seria de golpe. - Y cuando los de seguridad te sacaron de allí, le faltó tiempo para ponerse en tu sitio. Entonces, su própia cámara voló hacia su cara. - dijo, pasando su mano por mi chichón.

- Me sorprendes, Bella. Tú no sueles hacer ese tipo de cosas. Normalmente soy yo quien las hace.

- No podía permitir que una pirada disfrazada de vampiro hiciera daño a mi hermana pequeña.

No pude evitarlo y abracé a mi hermana. Sabía que Bella tenía mucho caracter y que me quería, pero no me imaginaba que llegaría hasta tal punto.

- Gracias. - dije, emocionada.

- De nada, hermanita.

- ¿Duermes conmigo hoy?

- Me muero de ganas.

...

Ring. Ring- Ring.

- Bella, responde al maldito teléfono antes de que tenga un accidente y salte por la ventana. - murmuré, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

- Ya voy... Ya voy... ¿Diga? No. ¿Ah, si? Si. Es mi hermana. Claro. Enseguida se la paso... - Bella me destapó la cabeza y pegó el móvil a mi oreja. - Es para ti.

- ¿DIga?

_- ¿Es usted la señorita del autógrafo de Jon Bon Jovi en el pecho derecho?_

- ¿Guarda-espaldas? - conseguí decirm sentándome en la cama de golpe. - ¿Como ha conseguido este número?

_- El número quedó guardado en mi teléfono cuando mandó el sms a la señorita que ha respondido a m llamada. O sea, su hermana._

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

_- Mi jefe quiere verla._

- ¿Y quien es su jefe?

_- Por el momento no quiere desvelar su nombre._

- Entonces no voy a quedar con él. - me levanté de la cama y le pasé el teléfono a mi hermana.

Dejé atrás a Bella, hablando por el móvil, y fui hacia la ducha. Di un último vistazo al autógrafo de mi ídolo y me metí debajo del agua. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en la ducha, pero no salí de allí hasta que empecé a sentirme más relajada.

Como siempre me duchaba con agua caliente, el cuarto de baño ya parecía una sauna.

Envuelta en mi toalla, me senté sobre la tapa del retrete y comencé a secarme el pelo con una toalla. Bella abrió la puerta, haciendo que todo el vapor saliera para entrar ella. No dijo nada, aunque vi que llevaba el móvil en la mano.

- ¿Quien era?

- Nadie.

- Renesmee, no quiero meterme en tu vida personal, pero...

- Pues no lo hagas.

- Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que superes lo de Garrett y comiences a salir con otros chicos. - dijo, ignorándome por completo. - Mereces ser feliz.

- Te lo agradezco, pero...

- Renesmee... - Bella vino hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros al tiempo que se agachaba frente a mí. - Sé que amabas a Garrett, y que te hizo mucho daño, pero no todos los chicos son como él.

- Gracias a Dios.

La verdad es que mi hermana tenía razón. Me puse en pie y volvimos al dormitorio.

- Renesmee...

- Va. Dame ese maldito teléfono antes de que cambie de idea. - dije, cogiéndole el móvil de la mano.

- No te arrepentirás. - dijo Bella, sonriendo, mientras yo marcaba el número que había llamado.

Mientras llamaba, comencé a pasearme por la habitación, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. "Esto es una completa locura."

_- ¿Ha cambiado de opinión? - respondió directamente el chico._

- Aun me lo estoy pensando. Todo depende.

_- ¿De qué?_

- ¿Que edad tiene? ¿Es simpático? ¿Tiene buen culo?

- Renesmee! - exclamó Bella, lanzándome uno de mis peluches.

- Vale, vale. Retiro la última pregunta. - dije, haciendo que el chico se pusiera a reír.

_- Es simpático y buena persona. Y tiene veintitres años._

_-_ Mm... Es algo mayor para mí... - murmuré, aunque siempre me habían gustado los chicos mayores. - Vale.

_- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más?_

- ¿Como quedamos?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	2. Cita de ensueño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 2. UNA CITA DE ENSUEÑO.**

Ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde y en media hora tenía la cita con el chico misterioso. Estaba de lo más nerviosa, esperando que apareciera el coche que me iba a llevar al restaurante. Aun no sabía quien vendría a buscarme, si el chico misterioso o su guarda-espaldas.

Yo esperaba que llegara un coche, pero lo que se detuvo ante mí fue una enorme limusina. Supe que era para mí, porque de la limusina se bajó el guapo guarda-espaldas.

Bella, que había estado a mi lado hasta ese momento, me abrazó, besó mi mejilla y entró en casa.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Renesmee.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Voy vestida adecuadamente? - dije, dando una vuelta sobre mis talones. - ¿O voy demasiado vulgar?

Después de mucho buscar por mi armario, me había decidido por un pantalón estrecho de color negro, unos zapatos de tacón blanco, una blusa blanca, con un cinturón ancho de color negro debajo del pecho. No había sabido qué hacer con el pelo, así que decidí hacerme una trenza que me caía por el hombro izquierdo.

- Va per-perfecto. - dijo, mirándome fijamente, tendiéndome su mano. - ¿Está lista, señorita Renesmee?

- Si... Am.. Por cierto... ¿Como se llama?

- ¿Se refiere a mí?

- Si. Usted conoce mi nombre, pero yo no conozco el suyo.

- Me llamo Jacob. - dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Y a donde me a llevar, Jacob? - cogí con fuerza mi bolso de mano y me dejé llevar hacia la limusina.

Una vez dentro del coche, me pasé todo el viaje hablando con Jacob, que era muy simpático y agradable.

Me estuvo contando que el chico misterioso había estudiado antropología, al igual que él, y compaginaba su trabajo en el museo con otro que no me quiso contar.

Se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando le dije que tenía diecisiete años y que ya estaba en la universidad. El psicólogo del instituto decía que era superdotada y había comenzado la universidad casi dos años antes de lo habitual. Estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y estaba terminando segundo de psicología.

- Ya hemos llegado. - dijo, en cuando la limusina se detuvo. - Vamos. Ha llegado la hora.

Jacob salió primero del coche y me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a salir de la limusina. Me di cuenta de que no estábamos frente a un restaurante, sino frente a una enorme y preciosa mansión.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me has traído a su casa? - dije, mirando a Jacob. - Porque me da un poco de mal rollo.

- No, tranquila. Es un restaurante. - dijo, llevando su mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Esto es un restaurante? - exclamé, sorprendida.

- Uno muy exclusivo.

- Pues parece una casa.

- Creo que alguna vez lo fue. Ese es su encanto.

- No me puedo pagar un lugar así. No tengo tanto dinero.

- No te preocupes por eso. Vamos.

Jacob volvió a cogerme de la mano y fuimos hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había una magnífica terraza, en la que habían más de diez mesas, todas ocupadas por parejitas.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya quien es el chico misterioso? - susurré, hablándole al oído.

- Él único que está sentado solo. - dijo, sonriendo. - Es el que está en la mesa del fondo.

- De acuerdo. - dije, cogiendo aire. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. - Puedo hacerlo. - me dije a mi misma.

- Espero que disfrutes de la cena. Y de la compañía. - dijo, dándome un leve empujón, y fui hacia la mesa que Jacob me había indicado.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, me quedé paralizada al verle. Reconocí al chico de inmediato. Era el rostro que aparecía en los posters y las fotos que empapelaban las paredes de la habitación de mi hermana.

Riley se puso en pie, tomando mi mano, y besó el dorso. Yo seguía inmóvil. No me lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que aceptaras quedar conmigo. - dijo, retirando mi silla para que me sentara. - Estás preciosa.

- Gra-gracias. - me senté en la silla y él también. Fue a sentarse. - la verdad es que no sabía si venir. Me lo he estado pensando.

- Y lo entiendo. - dijo, sonriendo. - Un desconocido te invita a cenar y encima no lo hace ni él.

- En esencia.

- ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

- Preferiría beber algo sin alcohol. - dije, dejando el bolso en la mesa. - Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

- De acuerdo. Entonces voy a pedirte un refresco.

- Puedo ir yo. - dije, haciendo el intento de levantarme

- Insisto. Por favor. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- Gracias, Riley.

Apenas tardó un minuto en volver con dos botellas de coca cola y me sirvió una en mi copa. Se sirvió un poco de vino blanco y alzamos nuestras copas.

- Por las nuevas amistades. - dijo, sonriendo. Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un trago. - Aun no he pedido la cena, porque no sé que es lo que te gusta.

- Gracias, porque odio que la gente decida por mí. - dije, provocando que Riley soltara una risita.

El camarero vino a nuestra mesa y pedimos nuestra cena. No sé que es lo que pidió Riley, pero sonaba muy fino. Yo miré bien la carta y pedí sopa y pollo, de lo más barato que había en la carta. Cuando el camarero se marchó, Riley se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije, empezando a cansarme de tanta miradita.

- Te has pedido lo más barato que había en la carta.

- Es que no puedo permitirme nada más caro. - dije, dando un leve golpecito a mi bolso.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que vas a pagar tú?

- No puedo permitir que lo pagues todo. - dije, sonando más borde de lo que había pretendido. - Me sabe mal que lo pagues todo.

- No digas tonterías, Renesmee. - dije, sonriendo de nuevo. Cada vez me gustaba más esa sonrisa. "Ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto a Bella. Su sonrisa es demoledora." - Te he traído aquí porque quería invitarte.

- Aun así.

- ¿No te gusta que te paguen las cosas?

- En realidad es algo que odio.

- Bueno, otro día me invitas tú y así estaremos en paz. - dijo, poniéndose a reír.

- ¿Me está pidiendo otra cita, señor Pool?

No dijo nada, pero sonrió más ámpliamente.

Cuando nos trajeron la cena, Riley comenzó a hablarme de su ocasional trabajo en el museo, trabajo que muy poca gente conocía. Me encantó oirle hablar sobre ese tema. sus ojos brillaban, no dejaba de sonreír y su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Poco a poco me fui sintiendo mucho más cómoda con él. Siempre había creído que era un engreído, por lo que había leído en algunas revistas de cotilleos, pero le había juzgado sin conocerle, algo que, por cierto, siempre había odiado.

- ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

- No. Claro que no.

- Perdona que no deje de hablar.

- Me encanta escuchar. - dije, apartando un poco la mirada. Me sentía un poco incómoda cuando me miraba a los ojos. - Pero si quieres que hable yo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- ¿Estás estudiando?

- Si. Estoy en segundo de psicología.

- ¿Y te gusta esa carrera?

- Gustar es poco. - dije, sonriendo. Me hacía muy feliz la carrera que estaba estudiando. - Es muy estimulante.

- Tus ojos brillan cuando lo mencionas.

- Y los tuyos cuando hablas de lo que haces en el museo.

- ¿Quieren postre los señores? - preguntó el camarero, que apareció a nuestro lado como salido de la nada.

Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, vigilando.

- ¿Te apetece alguna cosa? - preguntó Riley, acariciando la mano que tenía encima de la mesa.

- No, gracias. No tengo más hambre. - mentí. quería postres, pero aun me sabía mal que lo pagara todo él, por mucho dinero que tuviera.

- Mentirosa.

No dije nada. Riley pidió dos musses de chocolate para llevar y, sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, tomó ambas manos y comenzó a acariciarlas.

- Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. - sonrió ampliamente. - Cuando te vi ayer en el pre-estreno...

- ¿Me viste?

- Me fijé en ti cuando Jon te firmó en el pecho. - dijo, sonriendo aun más, logrando que me sonrojara. - Y cuando te vi perdr el conocimiento, le dije a Jacob que te sacar de allí de inmediato.

- Lo cual os agradezco a los dos.

- Me escapé un rato para visitarte, èrp no pude quedarme por mucho tiempo.

- No pasa nada. Riley.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué has pedido el postre para llevar? - dije, ahora sin poder apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- He pensado que nos podríamos comer el postre mientras damos un paseo. - dijo, aun acariciando mis manos. - Si te parece bien, claro.

- Vale.

- Pues vamos.

Aun con nuestras manos unidas, fuimos a por nuestro postre, Riley pagó toda la cena y fuimos dando un paseo hacia un mirador que había cerca.

- ¿Jacob siempre te sigue a todas partes?

- No a todas. - dijo, con una sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara. - Pero si que me sigue a la mayoría de lugares.

- Debes de pagarle muy bien. - dije, haciéndole reír, mientras comíamos el postre. - O debe de apreciarte mucho.

- Tanto como yo a él.

- Seguro qu si.

- Me lo estoy pasando realmente bien, Renesmee. - dijo Riley. - La verdad, es que al principio, cuando te vi en primera fila, pensé que serías otra fan alocada, pero sé admitir mis errores.

- Bueno, eso es porque no soy fan tuya. Solo fui al pre-estreno para acompañar a mi hermana.

- Vaya. - dijo, quedándose sorprendido.

- Pero no te equivocas en lo de alocada. Estoy como una cabra. - dije, probocando que estallara en carcajadas.

- Eso también me gusta, junto con lo inteligente que eres.

- Calla. - dije, apartando la mirada. - Vas a hacer que me sonroje.

Riley parecía que no pudiera dejar de reír y yo realmente me estaba sonrojando.

Cuando terminamos de comer nuestro postre, fuimos hacia la parte del mirador, desde donde se veía toda la ciudad iluminada.

Noté como Riley pasaba su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Sonreí, porque noté como lo hacía con cierta duda. Ne dejé llevar por el momento y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, agradeciendo que nuestra altura era muy similar.

Estuvimos así mucho rato, no sé cuanto, admirando las vistas en silencio. Un silencio nada incómodo, hasta que sentí como Riley comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

- Creo que debería irme ya.

- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo que te haya incomodado? - dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Realmente parecía afectado.

- No. - mentí un poco. - Y por eso mismo debería irme ya. - me aparté de él y retrocedí un par de pasos. - Yo.. me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, pero... creo que no tiene lógica que continuemos con esto. En fin. Te vas mañana.

- Lo sé. - suspiró. - Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas sin antes despedirme como Dios manda.

Riley se acercó, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y, sin que me lo esperara, me besó.

Me quedé un poco helada en un principio, pero terminé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y correspondí a su beso encantada. Sus labios eran increíbles, pero no podía continuar con eso. Por mi hermana.

- Tengo que irme. - dije, abandonando sus labios para poder respirar. - Mañana es lunes y tengo clase.

- Lo sé.

- Deberías soltarme.

- Lo sé.

- No deberías besarme así. - dije, sintiendo como comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

- Lo sé.

Busqué sus labios de nuevo, volvimos a besarnos y, después de no sé cuanto rato, nos separamos.

- Tengo que irme. - dije de nuevo.

- Le diré a Jacob que te lleve a casa.

- No hace falta. Iré dando un paseo.

- Entonces le diré que te acompañe.

- No hace falta, de verdad. - dije, deseando marcharme de allí.

- ¿Vas a irte sola? - preguntó, alarmado.

- Gracias por esta noche de ensueño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	3. Ausencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 3. AUSENCIA.**

Fue paseando de vuelta a casa, sin prisa alguna, notando en todo momento como alguien me estaba siguiendo. Me volví con disimulo y no pude evitar ponerme a reír. Riley había hecho que Jacob me siguiera hasta casa. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa, me di la vuelta y saludé a Jacob con la mano. Jacob me devolvió el saludo, sonriendo, y me marché. Entré en casa, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, y fui directamente hacia mi dormitorio. Seguía flotando cuando me tiré en plancha encima de la cama.

- Au! - exclamé, cuando me clavé la evilla del cinturón.

En el momento en que me quitaba el cinturón, aun tumbada encima de la cama, vi como Bella entraba en mi dormitorio. Me quedé tumbada en la cama, boca arriba, llevando sin apenas darme cuenta los dedos sobre mis labios, notando aun el calor de los labios de Riley. Vi como Bella me miraba, sonriendo, pero no le dije nada. Aun podía sentir los labios de Riley por mi cuello y ello volvía a ponerme muy nerviosa.

- Venía a preguntarte como te había ido la cita con el chico misterioso, pero con lo que estoy viendo, no necesito que me cuentes nada. - dijo, antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia la puerta. - Que tengas una buena noche.

- Si... Si...

Me quedé en la misma posición durante lo que me parecieron horas, mirando al techo, viendo aun el sonriente rostro de Riley. Yo no quería, pero estaba empezando a sentir algo por él.

Siempre hablaba de chicos con Bella, pero ahora tendría que inventarme algún nombre para poder hablar de Riley como si fuera un chico cualquiera, y no el chico que portagonizaba sus sueños. Podría llamarle...

- Así que Robert. - dijo Bella.

Estábamos desayunando y estaba contándole lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba tan alucinada como yo lo había estado hacía unas doce horas.

- Si. Se llama Robert.

- Pues vaya! Que bien que se lo monta Robert.

- Ya...

- ¿Y qué papel hace Robert en la película?

- Es ayudante de director. - improvisé. - No sale en pantalla.

- Ah! Pues parece realmente estupendo. - dijo, sonriendo, feliz por mí. - Y me alegro mjucho de que lo pasaras tan bien, aunque puede que no vayas a volver a verle. - dijo, entristenciéndose un poco.

- Lo sé, aunque la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber salido con él. - dije, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. - Gracias por obligarme a salir con él. - dije, abrazándola.

- De nada, pequeña.

- Bueno. Vayamos a clase.

- Si.

Bella y yo estudiábamos la misma carrera e ibámos al mismo curso, lo que nos encantaba a las dos, ahora. Al principio a Bella le había impactado mucho lo de que empezara la universidad a los dieciseis años, pero logró asimilarlo, y ahora era genial para los dos.

Pásabamos mucho tiempo juntas, nos ayudábamos mutuamente con el temario que más nos costaba y, además, ahorrábamos mucho en gasolina, ya que íbamos en el mismo coche.

En la puerta del aula nos encontramos con Jasper, mi mejor amigo desde hacía muchos años, y entramos los tres juntos en clase. Fuimos a sentarnos en la última fila y, mientras Bella se dedicaba a repasar los apuntes del exámen que teníamos a última hora de la mañana (para el que yo no había estudiado nada.) Jasper me cogió por la muñeca e hizo que me volviera hacia él.

- Ayer te vi en las noticias. - susurró, hablándome al oído.

- ¿Salí en la tele? - pregunté, comenzando a sentir como se me resecaba la garganta. - ¿Y qué salía haciendo?

- Te sacaban inconsciente de entre la multitud de fan de la peli esa de los vampiros. - dijo, sonriendo burlonamente. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Viste algún vampirillo y te entraron los calores? ¿Te desmayaste?

- Cállate ya. - le golpeé en el hombro y un rió más fuerte, llamando la atención de la clase. - Me desmayé porque una de las locas me dio en la cabeza con una cámara.

- Seguro.

- Sabes que yo no veo esa clase de pelis tan ñoñas. - murmuré, mirando a Bella. - Fui a acompañarla y ya viste como acabé.

- Seguro que sacaste algo bueno de ello.

- Bueno... La verdad es que anoche salí con un tío...

- Comenzamos con la clase!

Jasper me echó una última mirada antes de mirar asesinamente a nuestro profesor, y ambos comenzamos a tomar apuntes.

Cuando al fin salimos de clase, Jasper intentó que le contara más sobre el chico con el que había salido, pero me limité a sonreír en silencio de camino a nuestra siguiente clase, donde volvió a insistir, pero continué sin decirle nada.

- Eres malvada! - exclamó, cuando al fin terminamos la segunda clase de esa mañana. - Vale, perdona que insinuara que eres una de esas piradas, pero... Va! Cuéntamelo! Por fa!

Cuando Jasper se ponía así, se veía más gay que nunca. Seguí sin decir nada, pero le cogí de la mano, tiré de él hacia el exterior del edificio y fuimos a sentarnos bajo la sombra del árbol más alto y grande de todo el campus.

- Espero que valga la pena lo que vas a contarme, porque después de esta clase tenemos un examen. Y mañana otro. - dijo, aunque se notaba que se moría de ganas de que me pusiera a hablar.

- Anoche salí con Riley Pool.

- ¡¿El de la peli de los vampiros?! - exclamó. Al momento, puse mi mano sobre su boca, para que no siguiera hablando.

- ¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte, bocazas?

- Perdona. - dijo, antes de retirar mi mano. - ¿Saliste con él? - susurró.

- Si.

- Pero, ¿como pasó?

- Verás...

Le conté a Jasper lo que había sucedido, desde el momento en que me había despertado en la enfermería del centro comercial hasta esa misma mañana. Me di cuenta de que la expresión de su rostro cambiaba conforme yo iba hablando. Cuando dejé de hablar, Jasper no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunté, sorprendida, aunque correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- Te has enamorado de un tío que...

- ¿Que yo qué? - exclamé, aunque no me molesté en negar lo del enamoramiento. En realidad, no estaba segura de nada.

A pesar de que apenas había pasado unas horas con él, no podía dejar de pensar en Riley y en la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos.

- Sabes que no vas a volver a verle, verdad?

- Ya lo sé... Se me pasará. dije, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Jasper no me creyó. Y con toda la razón del mundo.

No sabía muy bien porque, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa maravillosa noche. Supongo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita como Dios manda. Además, con Garrett nunca había pasado momentos tan mágicos.

...

- Renesmee, haz el favor de comer.

Miré a Jasper, que parecía que estuviera enfadado, así que cogí el bocadillo que me estaba dando. Bella también me estaba mirando y, cuando di el primer bocado al bocadillo, me dio un refresco.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? - preguntó mi amigo, acariciando la mano que tenía encima de la mesa.

- No me pasa nada.

- Llevas dos semanas de lo más rara. Y apenas comes nada. - dijo mi hermana.

- Te estás quedando muy flacucha.

- Es que no tengo hambre. - intenté defenderme de su ataque.

- Es por el tio con el que saliste hace un par de semanas, ¿verdad? - dijo Jasper, intentando no decir el nombre de Riley, ya que le había contado que Bella no lo sabía.

No respondí a su pregunta y me dediqué a comer lo que pude, que solo fue medio bocadillo.

Cuando los tres terminamos de comer, fuimos hacia el salón de exámenes, donde íbamos a hacer el exámen de la asignatura más difícil de la carrera, y yo apenas había estudiado. No podía dejar de pensar en Riley, aunque en ocasiones también pensaba en Jacob, pero no sabía el porque. "¿En serio?"

El exámen me fue bastante bien, mejor incluso de lo que me esperaba. Como nos había ido bien a los tres, decidimos salir a celebrar el fin de los exámenes esa misma noche.

Bella y yo nos vestimos con nuestras mejores galas y fuímos hacia el único pub que había en todo el pueblo.

Cuando entramos en el local, Jasper vino a buscarnos y nos llevó de la mano hacia una mesa en la que había tres chicos. Me quedé helada en cuanto reconocí a uno de ellos.

- Bella, Renesmee, ya conoceis a Emmett. - dijo Jasper, señalando a uno de nuestros compañeros de clase. - Y estos son James y su hermano Garrett. Son amigos de Emmett.

- ¿Que tal estais? - dijeron Emmett y James al mismo tiempo. Garrett abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

- Bien. - dijo Bella, cogiéndome de la mano, dándome ánimos. - ¿Y vosotros?

- Ho-hola. - dije, comenzando a sentirme cada vez peor.

Garrett no dejaba de mirarme y yo intentaba hacer como si no le viera, pero cuando se puso en pie para dejarnos sitio para sentarnos, no pude soportarlo más.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Renesmee?

- No.

Me solté de la mano de Bella, di media vuelta y me marché, dejando atrás a Jasper, a Bella y a todos los demás. No podía seguir mirando a la cara a la persona que tanto daño me había hecho.

Me tropecé un par de veces por culpa de los tacones que Bella me había obligado a ponerme, así que al final me los quité y fui descalza hacia el coche.

Como llevaba yo las llaves del coche en mi bolso, abrí el coche y me metí dentro. En ese momento, dejé de reprimirme y me puse a llorar.

Seguía llorando cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Cogí el móvil de mi bolso, pero no era el que estaba sonando. Pasé como pude al asiento trasero y vi que en el suelo estaba el móvil de Bella. Me senté bien en el asiento, calmándome un poco y, al final, respondí. Era Jasper.

- ¿Que pasa?

_- ¿Como que qué pasa?_

- Por favor, Jasper, perdóname. - me sequé las lágrimas con la mano y terminé tumbándome en el asiento. - No podía quedarme en el pub.

_- Me he dado cuenta. - dijo. Sonaba afectado y triste. - Bella me ha contado lo tuyo con Garrett._

- Bocazas. - murmuré.

_- Solo se preocupa por tí._

- Ya lo sé.

_- Bueno. Pues Garrett y James ya se han ido. ¿Quieres volver?_

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se han ido?

_- Bueno.. La verdad es que James ha tenido que llevar a su hermano a urgencias._

- ¿Y eso? - pregunté, sonriendo, ya que me imaginaba cual iba a ser su respuesta. "Seguro que Bella ha tenido algo que ver."

_- Bella le ha roto la nariz._

- Mi hermana mayor... - murmuré, poniéndome a llorar de nuevo. No podía controlarme.

- _Va... Vente... Disfruta un poco..._

- Lamento aguaros la fiesta. - cerré los ojos, pero los abrí de nuevo cuando la imagen de un Jacob sonriente apareció ante mí. - Pero no puedo.

_- Renesmee..._

- Lo siento, Jasper. - cerré los ojos de nuevo, pero volví a ver a Jacob. - Yo... Voy a hacer una llamada.

_- Llámame cuando cuelgues._

- De acuerdo.

Colgué el teléfono y, aun no sé porqué, busqué el número de Jacob, que seguía guardado en el móvil de Bella. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero ya me daba igual. Necesitaba oir su voz.

_- Buenas noches, Renesmee. - contestó Jacob directamente. "_Como me gusta su voz." _- ¿Como te encuentras? - hablaba entre susurros._

- Podría estar mejor, la verdad.

_- ¿Quieres hablar con Riley?_

_- _No... No... - "Me moría de ganas de hablar contigo."

_- Ah! Me encantaría poder hablar contigo, pero estamos en una rueda de prensa. - _"Ahora entiendo porque habla tan bajito."

- Lo entiendo. Perdona. No quería molestarte. - colgué directamente y dejé caer el móvil en el suelo.

El móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo, una y otra vez. No sé cuando dejaron de llamar, ya que me quedé dormida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	4. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 4. SORPRESA.**

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el coche, sino en mi dormitorio, en mi mullida cama, pero no estaba sola. Jasper se había quedado dormido en la mecedora que tenía al lado de la ventana. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, me puse mi bata de estar por casa y me senté en su regazo, abrazándole. Jasper se despertó al momento, dando un pequeño brinco, aunque al momento me abrazó por la cintura, acunándome contra su pecho.

- Renesmee, cariño. - susurró cuando me puse a llorar contra su pecho, abrazándole aun más fuerte. - ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo mal que lo pasaste con Garrett? Me siento fatal por haberte hecho estar en el mismo lugar que él.

- Es que... yo... Lo pasé muy mal... - dije como pude. - Bella es la... la única que lo sabe... porque... porque ella me salvó.

- Lo sé, cariño. acariciaba mi espalda y besó mi mejilla. - Bella me lo ha contado todo.

- Mejor, porque... porque no quiero hablar de ello.

- Tranquila...

Jasper llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me miró a los ojos con sus enormes ojos verde pardo. Secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos y juntó sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos durante unos segundos y nos separamos lentamente. No podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

- Tú no eres gay. - murmuré, aun sorprendida.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera.

- Pero te enrollaste con un tío. - dije, aun mirándole a los ojos. - Yo misma te vi meterle mano a aquel rubio tan macizo.

- No me gustan los hombres. - acariciaba mis mejillas, aunque en sus ojos pude ver que no era lo único que quería acariciar. - Exclusivamente.

- Eres bisexual.

No dijo nada respecto a mi reciente descubrimiento, pero intentó besarme de nuevo, le detuve poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No podemos hacerlo. - susurré, juntanto mi frente con la suya. - Si la cosa no saliera bien, nuestra amistad podría irse a la mierda. - Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y besé su frente. - No lo estropeemos, por favor.

- Tienes razón.

- La tengo.

- Vayamos a desayunar juntos.

- De acuerdo. - dije, levantándome de encima de mi amigo.

- ¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

- ¿No creerás que vas a volver a verme en ropa interior? - dije, haciendo que se pusiera a reír.

Jasper salió de su dormitorio, escapando del ataque de mi almohada voladora.

Ese día me vestí con unos vaqueros desgastados y rotos, una camiseta negra y ancha que llevaba el dibujo del gato con botas de la película de Shrek. (Esa carita que pone, poniendo ojitos.) Me calcé con unas botas de mi época heavy y me recogí el pelo en un moño.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y, cuando estaba en el último escalón, me quedé paralizada, aunque logré recomponerme enseguida y me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. Noté como dudaba, pero Jacob terminó abrazándome.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Quería darte una sorpresa. - dijo, sonriendo, acariciando mi mejilla. - Hola. - dijo, mirando ahora a nuestro lado. Jasper estaba ahí.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Jacob. - Jacob le tendió su mano a Jasper, que le ignoró y salió de la casa sin siquiera mirarnos.

- Perdónale, por favor. - dije, acercándome a la puerta. - Espérame un momento. Vuelvo enseguida.

- Vale.

Fui corriendo tras Jasper, que ya se estaba montando en su coche. Le cogí del brazo e hice que se alejara del coche.

- ¿A donde vas?

- A mi casa. - dijo, sin mirarme en ningún momento.

- ¿No íbamos a ir a desayunar?

- Creo que ya tienes nuevo plan. - dijo, poniéndose borde.

- No uses ese tono conmigo, Jasper Whitlock. - exclamé, cogiéndole de nuevo del brazo, ya que había hecho el intento de volver a meterse en el coche. - No tienes ningun derecho a hacerlo.

- Renesmee...

- No. Ahora soy yo la que no quiere a hablar contigo. - dije, soltándole de golpe, separándome de él.

- Renesmee, por favor, perdóname. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis brazos, comenzando a acariciarlos. - Lo siento de veras. No sé que es lo que me ha pasado.

- Yo creo que si.

- Vale. Tienes razón. Ne he puesto celoso. - comenzó a subir sus manos hasta mis hombros. - No me he podido controlar.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. - le cogí por las muñecas y aparté sus manos. - Te quiero mucho, Jasper, pero como mi mejor amigo.

- Pero...

- A mí ya me gusta una persona.

- Pero eso es un amor imposible.

- Esa no es la cuestión, Jasper.

- Que ese tío haya venido a verte hoy no significa nada.

- Creo que te has vuelto loco. Él no es Riley. Es Jacob.

- Por favor, Renesmee... He visto como le miras. Y no digamos de lo contenta que te has puesto cuando le has visto.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya puedes largarte cuando quieras. - dije, alejándome de él. No quería seguir escuchándole.

Estaba muy enfadada con Jasper, pero se me pasó todo en cuanto entré en mi casa. Jacob estaba en el salón, pero en cuanto me oyó llegar, vino hacia mí.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Como es que has venido a mi casa? - pregunté. Me intrigaba y sorprendía verle ahí, aunque también me alegraba. - ¿No deberías estar protegiendo las espaldas de Riley? - dije, ahora yendo hacia el salón, seguida por Jacob, y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a verte. - "¿Me lo parece a mí o se ha sonrojado?" - La verdad es que anoche me dejaste muy preocupado.

- Yo... - "Que vergüenza."

- Te llamé varias veces, pero no respondiste.

- Ya... Perdona... - ahora la que se estaba sonrojando era yo. - No quería molestarte.

- No lo hiciste.

- Vaya...

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - dijo, llevando su mano a la mía, aunque la apartó antes de llegar a tocarme.

- Si, gracias.

- Me alegro mucho.

Me sonrojé de nuevo en ese momento.

- Por cierto. Tengo algo para ti. - dijo, sacando algo del bolsilllo de su americana. - Te lo iba a traer mañana, pero ya que estoy aquí... - Riley espera que te guste.

- ¿Es un regalo de Riley? - pregunté, un poco decepcionada, cogiendo la caja que me estaba dando.

- Si. Iba a venir, pero al final no ha podido y me ha pedido que viniera yo.

- Ah. - "¿Por qué no me molesta que haya venido Jacob en lugar de Riley?"

- Vámos. Ábrelo.

Hice caso a Jacob y abrí lentamente la caja. Ahogué un grito cubriéndome la boca con la mano. Cogí el hermoso y caro colgante y miré de más de cerca. La cadena era muy fina y llevaba una pequeña R de oro, también muy fina. Era realmente preciosa, pero no podía aceptarlo. Era demasiado caro.

- No puedo aceptarlo. - dije, guardando de nuevo el colgante en la caja. - No puedo aceptar un regalo así.

- Es lo mismo que yo le dije a Riley. - dijo, sonriendo. "Como me conoce."

- ¿y qué dijo él?

- Creéme que, si no aceptas este colgante, va a seguri regalándote cosas hasta que aceptes una de ellas. - dijo, sonriendo, devolviéndome la caja. - así que te recomiendo que aceptes, porque cada vez van a ser regalos más caros.

- Pero yo no tengo nada para él. - murmuré.

- Que seas feliz es su mayor regalo.

- Me gustaría que fuera él quien me dijera esas cosas. - dije por lo bajo, poniéndome el colgante. - Es realmente precioso.

- Eso es justo lo que quería oír. - me sonrió y nos abrazamos. Había sido el mejor abrazo que me habían dado nunca.

- Jacob... ¿Quieres que...? ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos o ya tienes que marcharte?

- Puedo quedarme hasta la noche. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Genial. - exclamé, demasiado alto. Me puse en pie y fui hacia el espejo que había en la entrada. - No me queda tan mal.

- Te queda perfecto. - dijo, apareciendo tras de mí. Sonreía ampliamente.

- Gracias. Aunque no me pega mucho con esta ropa.

- Pega contigo.

Con eso ya me sonrojé del todo. Cerré un momento los ojos y me centré.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a desayunar al pueblo?

- Por supuesto.

...

Durante el desayuno, tomamos un batido y comimos un trozo de tarta. Jacob me estuvo contando cosas de Riley. Al parecer, Jacob y Riley llevaban trabajando juntos cerca de cinco años. Se conocían del instituto y eran buenos amigos.

- Por eso sé de buena mano que es un gran tipo. - terminó diciendo, mientras picábamos unas galletas. - Y sé que lo que siente por ti no es un simple capricho. Quedó prendado de tí.

- No hace falta que me lo repitas. Lo creí la primera vez que me lo dijiste. - dije, haciéndole sonreír.

- Por si acaso.

- ¿Me acompañarías a un sitio? - dije, yendo a pagar.

- Claro.

- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Riley?

- ¿Aparte de tí?

- Hablo en serio, Jacob. - exclamé, golpeándole en el hombro, sintiendo como me sonrojaba, mientras que él reía a carcajada limpia.

- Le gustan los videojuegos.

- Pues venga, vamos.

Sin darme apenas cuenta de mi gesto, le cogí de la mano y fuímos paseando hacia el pueblo, hacía la única tienda de videojuegos que había. Le compré a Riley un par de juegos que me dijo Jacob y se los guardó en el bolsillo interior de la americana.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bella estaba ya cocinando. Llevé a Jacob al salón y yo fuí hacia la cocina. Caminé sin hacer ruído hacia ella y la cogí por la cintura.

- Mierda, Renesmee! - gritó, dándose la vuelta de golpe. - Menudo susto me has dado.

- Esa era la intención, hermana mayor. - dije, aguantándome la risa como pude. - ¿Qué estás cocinando?

- Estoy haciendo caldo casero, como el que hace mamá. Que, por cierto, ha llamado. Volverán a casa en un par de días. - dijo, volviéndose hacia la olla. - ¿Has venido con alguien?

- Si. Con un amigo.

- ¿Es Robert? - preguntó en un susurro.

- No.

- Vaya. Yo que quería conocerle...

- Es otro amigo. Se llama Jacob.

- ¿Y tu amigo se va a quedar a comer con nosotras?

- Si. - dije, esperando que quisiera quedarse a comer.

- Genial. Tres platos entonces. - dijo, empujándome hacia la puerta. - Que si hay alguien mirándome mientras cocino no me concentro.

- Vale.

Besé a mi hermana en la mejilla y volví al salón con Jacob. Estuvimos viendo un programa de cotilleos, donde volvió a salir la escenita de el pre-estreno y mi salido triumfal en brazos de Jacob. Me puse roja como un tomate al ver tal escena, sin contar con que Jacob no dejaba de reírse. Le golpeé en el homnbro y, aun no sé como, caí sobre él.

Empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa al notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Me moría de ganas de besarle, y estaba a punto de hacerl, pero en ese momento apareció Bella en el salón.

- La comida ya está lista.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	5. Encuentro sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 5.

ENCUENTRO SORPRESA.

Hacía ya dos meses que no veía ni a Jacob ni Riley, y lo poco que sabía de ellos era porque a veces hablaba con Jacob y me mandaba mensajes con él. Él era quien me había dicho que mi regalo le había gustado mucho a Riley, aunque hubiera preferido que me lo hubiera dicho él mismo, pero al parecer estaba muy ocupado. Aunque, debo reconocer, que el mensajearme con Jacob, algunas veces, bastantes en realidad, había conseguido que me olvidara de Riley.

En esos momentos me encontraba en el aeropuerto, a punto de coger un avión que me iba a llevar a Londres junto a mis compañeros de la optativa de literatura.

Estaba leyendo una guía de Inglaterra, ya en el avión, cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. No era Emmett, que era mi compañero de asiento, sino Jasper.

- Hola, Renesmee. - dijo con cierta duda.

- Hola.

- ¿Aun sigues enfadada conmigo?

- No. - dije, al tiempo que respondía un mensaje de Jacob a escondidas.

- ¿Te importa que viaje contigo?

- No. - guardé el móvil y al fin le miré.

- Mejor, porque quiero aprobechar este momento para volver a pedirte perdón. - se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano. - Que me gustas ya no es un secreto, pero sé que no eres de mi propiedad y no tenía ningún derecho a liarte la que te lié el otro día. Me gustaría mucho que volviéramos a ser amigos. - Besó el dorso de mi mano y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, tal y como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. - No quiero que todos estos años de amistad se vayan a la mierda.

- Yo tampoco quiero eso.

- Entonces... ¿me perdonas?

- Claro que si, tonto - dije, abrazándole con fuerza. - Te he echado mucho de menos, Jazzie.

- Yo también a ti, pequeña.

- No lo vamos a pasar bomba en Londres! - exclamé, sintiéndome ya mucho más animada. - ¿Iremos de museos?

- Iremos a donde tu quieras.

- Genial! - exclamé, cogiendo a Jasper de la mano. - Va. Cuéntame lo que has estado haciendo durante estos dos meses.

Jasper me contó que durante ese tiempo que habíamos estado sin vernos ni hablarnos, había estado viéndose con una chica, pero que la cosa no había ido más allá del sexo.

Después de la larga charla que tuve con Jasper, me quedé dormida y no me desperté hasta que Jasper besó cálidamente mi frente. Ya habíamos llegado.

En el hotel, me tocó dormir en la misma habitación que una chica llamada Rosalie, con la que nunca había hablado, pero es que no nos dejaron a Jacob y a mí dormir en la misma habitación, a pesar de que Jasper seguía diciendo que era gay, lo cual había creído siempre la gran mayoría de la gente-

Cuando guardé toda mi ropa en mi lado del armario, me fui del dormitorio en busca de Jasper. Llamé a la puerta de su habitación y esperé. Como nadie me abría, intenté abrir la puerta, ya que sabía que Jasper estaba en la habitación. La puerta se abrió al momento.

- Perdón, perdón.

Me tapé los ojos con las manos y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Jasper y al tío con el que se estaba morreando sin camiseta. A los pocos segundos, alguién pasó a toda prisa por mi lado y las manos de Jasper me sujetaron las muñecas y apartó las manos de mi rostro. Sonreía.

- ¿Me estabas buscando? - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano, y comenzamos a ir hacia la salida.

- Pensé que, si ya te habías instalado, podríamos dar un paseo por Londres. No sabía que estarías... ocupado.

- Pensaba ir a buscarte... en cuanto terminara. - dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

- Vas muy salido. - dije, poniéndome a reír.

Se encogió de hombros y fuimos hacia la salida. Una vez en la calle, fuimos dando jun paseo hasta que, pasada una hora y media, paramos frente a Harrods, ya que nos barraron el paso. Al parecer, estaban rodando un anuncio o la escena de una película.

- Que asco. - dijo Jasper, poniéndose de puntillas para lograr ver algo. - Para una semana que vamos a estar aquí y no vamos a poder ni ir a comprar.

- Vayamos a otro sitio. - dije, cogiéndole del brazo. - Ya volveremos en otro momento.

- Que remedio.

- Pero antes de irnos a ningún lado, voy a ir a comprarme un refresco. - dije, señalando una pequeña tienda que había allí al lado. - ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?

- Claro. Tráeme lo que quieras. - dijo, poniéndose otra vez de puntillas. - Y unas patatas.

- Vale. Enseguida vuelvo.

Fui hacia la tienda, buscando el monedero en el bolso, cuando de repente me topé con alguien . Me caí al suelo de culo, llevando mi mano a la cabeza, donde me había golpeado contra...

- Mierda. Estoy sangrando.

Levanté la vista y, en cuanto le vi, me levanté del suelo de un salto. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso y se lo puse sobre la nariz. Le acompañé hacia la tienda, donde Riley pudo sentarse en una silla que sacó el dependiente del almacén en cuanto nos vio entrar.

- Lo siento mucho, Riley.

- ¿Eres tú, Renesmee? - preguntó, alzando la cabeza, aun con el pañuelo sobre la nariz. - ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, en Londres?

- Estoy de viaje con mis compañeros de clase. - Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y busqué el número de Jacob. - ¿Jacob está por aquí contigo?

- Si.

- Voy a avisarle. ¿Jacob?

_- Renesmee, ¿qué pasa?_

- Acabo de golpear a Riley con la frente en la nariz. - dije, comenzando a caminar por la tienda.

_- Pero si Riley está en Londres rodando una película. - dijo, sorprendido. Normal._

- Ah, si. Es que estoy en Londres. Estamos en la tienda de comestibles que hay frente a Harrods.

- Ya estoy aquí. - dijo Jacob, apareciendo en la tienda, respirando con dificultad. Era como si hubiera venido corriendo. - Hola Renesmee.

Una chica entró a la tienda junto a Jacob, que cerró la puerta por dentro y la chica fue a curar a Riley. (Está gente está en todo). Jacob vino hacia mí y me abrazó. Le había echado tanto de menos...

- ¿Como estás? - preguntó. Aun seguíamos abrazados. No quería que me soltara nunca.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. - susurré, esperando que solo él me oyera.

- Yo también. - "Aix, Jacob ha dicho que me ha echado de menos." - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntón, al tiempo que nos separábamos.

- Viaje de fin de curso con mis compañeros de literatura.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar por Londres?

- Una semana. He llegado hoy.

Me alejé un poco de JAcob y comencé a pasearme por la tienda de nuevo, mirando a Riley, al que ya habían curado. Jacob también le miraba, aunque me echaba alguna mirada. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que estaba pensando.

Riley se puso en pie. Ya no sangraba, pero tenía un morado en la nariz. Se acercó lentamente a mí, me cogió de la mano y, sin decir palabra, me llevó hacia la trastienda. En cuanto estuvimos a solas, me llevó hacia la pared, pegando mi espalda a la pared, y me besó.

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves como el primer día que nos besamos. Terminé dejándome llevar y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, él me cogió por la cintura y profundizamos nuestro beso.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. - dijo, aun besándome, pegando más su cuerpo al mío.

- Yo también te he añorado.

- Lamento no haberte llamado.

- No pasa nada. Yo tampoco te he llamado, no sabía si te iba a molestar.

- Yo no sabía si querías volver a verme.

- ¿Por qué pensabas que no quería volver a verte? - dije, llevando su mano a mi colgante. - Muchas gracias por el regalo.

- Gracias a ti por los tuyos. Me encantan, aunque no debiste. - dijo, mirándome ahora a los ojos, con las manos sobre mis mejillas.

- Ni tú.

_- Riley, tenemos que irnos. - dijo Jacob, desde el otro lado de la cortina de la trastienda. - Tienes que ir a maquillaje._

- Lo siento mucho. - dijo, dándome un breve beso en los labios. - Tengo que irme ya.

- Lo entiendo. Yo... En realidad tengo que irme. Me están esperando. - dije, saliendo de la trastienda.

- Podríamos vernos esta noche. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano.

- De acuerdo.

- Te llamaré.

- Vale.

Riley, la chica y Jacob se marcharon. A los pocos segundos me marché yo también. Encontré a Jasper en el mismo lugar en el que le había dejado.

- Has tardado.

- Ya...

- ¿Y nuestras bebidas?

- ¿Eh? - con todo lo que había pasado, se me había olvidado por completo lo que había ido a hacer a la tienda. - Perdona, se me ha olvidado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza? - dijo, llevando su mano a mi cabeza y acarició la zona en la que me había golpeado.

- Me choqué con... una persona.

- Venga, volvamos al hotel. - me cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Me dejé llevar por él. Estaba demasiado abrumada como para hacer nada por mi misma.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en la habitación. Jasper me ayudó a tumbarme en mi cama y se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome. No hablamos, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi futura cita con Riley. Después de dar muchas vueltas al asunto, me di cuenta de que no llevaba nada apropiado en mi maleta y me dediqué a pensar ahora a cual de mis compañeras podría pedirle un vestido, y la única que tenía unas medidas parecidas a las mías era Rosalie.

- En esta habitación no pueden haber chicos. - dijo Rosalie, que en ese momento entró en el dormitorio. - "No podría haber sido más oportuna."

- Jasper es como si fuera una chica.

- Si no tiene tetas no es una chica.

- Rosalie... Necesito pedirte un favor. - intenté cambiar de tema y aprobechar el momento para pedirle lo del vestido.

- Hoy es el primer día que me hablas en dos años que estamos estudiando juntas y lo haces para pedirme un favor. - dijo, yendo hacia su cama, sin molestarse en mirarme.

- Pues si.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

- Me he dijado en que siempre llevas ropa muy bonita y elegante. - dije, levantándome de la cama. - Y necesito un vestido para esta noche. - bajé el tono de voz esperando que Jasper, que fingía estar dormido, no me oyera. - Y la ropa que yo tengo no es nada para una cita romántica.

- Te dejaré uno de mis vestidos si tú me dejas ese top violeta que marca tanto el pecho.

- Hecho. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano, que estrechó al momento.

- Vale. - Rosalie fue hacia mi parte del armario y cogió mi topa, que estaba en una percha. - Elije el vestido que quieras.

Estuve un buen rato mirando los vestidos de mi compañera, pero no sabía cual elegir. Todos eran preciosos. Al final, después de más de media hora, me decidí por un vestido negro bastante atrevido. Tenía un escote muy pronunciado y la espalda al aire. Era muy ajustado en la falda, lo que marcaba mucho el culo.

- Madre mía! - exclamó Jasper cuando salí del cuarto de baño, arreglada y con el vestido puesto. - Estás... Acabo de quedarme sin palabras.

- Gracias Jazz. - dije, notando como empezaba a ruborizarme. - Es que... Bueno... Esta noche... Hoy tengo una cita.

- Lo sé. Con Riley.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - exclamé, sorprendida. No recordaba haber dicho nombres cuando hablaba con Rosalie.

- Antes su guardaespaldas te ha llamado al móvil. - se dio la vuelta y se sentó en mi cama.

- ¿Te dijo algo Jacob? - iba a echarle la bronca por haber respondido a la llamada sin mi permiso, pero al pensar en Jacob se me pasó el enfado.

- Que vendrá a buscarte en media hora. - terminó de tumbarse en la cama.

Me acerqué a él y, como había hecho tantas veces antes, me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

- Perdona que no te haya dicho antes que había quedado con Riley esta noche. - dije, sintiendo como se movía inquieto debajo de mí. - Es que no quería molestarte.

- No te preocupes.

- Gracias.

- Ojalá te hubieras vestido así por mí. - bajó lentamente sys manos a mi trasero y me colocó sobre su entrepierna, donde ha había surgido un prominente bulto.

- Jasper, no hagas esto, por favor. - susurré, dándome cuenta del garrafal error que había cometido al tratarle como cuando creía que era gay.

- Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

- Creo que debería marcharme ya. - me levanté de encima de él y fui corriendo a ponerme los tacones que también me había prestado Rosalie.

Jasper volvió a sentarse en la cama y se cubrió cierta parte de su cuerpo con la almohada. Me calcé, cogí mi bolso y fui hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Si no te importa, me marcharé cuando se me baje esto. - dijo, clavando la vista en el suelo, claramente avergonzado por haberse empalmado delante de mí. - ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

- Gracias.

- Adiós, Jasper.

Salí de la habitación y fui a toda prisa hacia la salida.

En la puerta del hotel me encontré con Jacob. Esa noche vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca que le marcaba unos músculos que no sabía que tenía. "Dios mío, está como un tren."

- Has llegado pronto. - dije, poniéndome a su lado.

- Madre mía. - exclamó. - Estás... Estás...

- Gracias. - dije, ruborizándome aun más que antes. - ¿Crees que me he pasado?

- Estás espectacular. A Riley le va a encantar.

- Más vale, porque apenas puedo respirar. - dije, haciendo reír a Jacob, que no dejaba de mirarme. - De verdad espero no haberme pasado, pero es que no sabía que ponerme.

- No pasa nada. - dijo, tendiéndome su mano. - No te preocupes.

- Debí haberme vestido como tú. - tomé su mano y fuimos hacia la salida.

- Seguirías estando espectacular. - besó el dorso de mi mano y sonrió. - Vamos.

Duranto el trayecto en limusina, Jacob me dijo que durante mi cita de esa noche con Riley, él iba a salir con una chica. La verdad es que me molestó bastante el imaginarle con otra chica. Quería pasar más tiempo con él, por eso lamenté que la limusina se detuviera.

Jacob me ayudó a salir del coche y fuimos hacia lo que parecía ser un salón recreativo. Jacob me dejó en la puerta, me echó una última mirada y se marchó a pie.

Tras unos segundos, entré en el edificio, que estaba vacío, o eso era lo que yo creía. Por eso me asusté cuando alguien me cubrió los ojos con las manos desde detrás.

- Cuanto me alegro de que hayas venido. - dijo Riley, descubriéndome los ojos, bajando las manos por mis brazos.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, uniendo nuestras manos.

- Estás preciosa. Muy hermosa.

- Gracias, pero... tú vas con vaqueros. - dije, fijándome en que vestía igual que Jacob.

- Pensé que podríamos divertirnos un rato. - dijo, dándome un breve beso en los labios.

- Me parece un plan estupendo. - me quité los zapatos, que tenían unos tacones de unos diez centímetros, y los dejé encima de un futbolín. - ¿A qué jugamos?

- A lo que quieras. A todo. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

- Genial. Juguemos al pilla-pilla. - dije, comenzando a correr por el local, con Riley corriendo tras de mí.

- Te pillaré!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lamento haber tardado tanto. No pondré excusas.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. La mejor noche de mi vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 6

La mejor noche de mi vida.

Seguía corriendo por los recreativos, cuando al fin Riley me pilló. Me cogió en brazos, riendo. Me lo estaba pasando en grande y, al parecer, Riley también.

- ¿Te rindes? - dijo, aun conmigo en brazos.

- Si.

Riley me dejó poco a poco en el suelo, me rodeó y pegó mi espalda a la pared más cercana. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras me cogía por las muñecas y colocaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Me sujetó las muñecas con una mano mientras que metía la otra por debajo de mi vestido.

- Riley... - susurré, cerrando los ojos, lo que no fue muy buena idea. Ante mí apareció el rostro de Jacob. - Riley, no puedo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha molestado lo que he hecho? - dijo, soltándome las manos, que coloqué sobre sus brazos.

- No es eso. Es que... Me parece que esto va demasiado deprisa. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, cariño. - acarició mi mejilla y me besó de nuevo. - Lo único que quiero es que estés cómoda.

- Gracias. - dije, abrazándole. - Eres muy amable por no presionarme.

- Yo nunca haría eso.

- Lo sé.

- No quiero irme. - se quejó, sentándose en el asiento de una nave espacial. - Quiero quedarme contigo. - me tendió su mano y fui a sentarme a su lado. - Te quiero.

Me quedé helada ante tales palabras. Acaricié su mano, en silencio. No quería tener que decirle esas palabras, ya que no era lo que sentía. Me gustaba mucho, pero no llegaba a quererle.

- Se ha hecho tarde. - dije, pasados unos minutos.

- Tienes razón. - salimos de la nave y fuimos en busca de mis zapatos antes de salir a la calle.

La limusina estaba ahí, aparcada. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y un apasionado beso. Jacob salió de la limusina y sujetó la puerta, mientras Riley aun me estaba besando.

Durante el viaje de vuelta al hotel no dije nada, a pesar de que Jacob intentaba hablar conmigo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Riley y cuanto pensaba en Jacob.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo e intenté salir de allí, Jacob me cogió por la muñeca e hizo que me sentara de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Aun no hemos llegado. - dijo, sin soltarme. - El chofer nos avisará.

- Entonces suéltame.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada. - mentí.

- A mi no me engañas, Renesmee. - dijo, cogiéndome ahora de ambas manos. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No. No ha pasado nada.

- ¿Nada de nada? - preguntó, sorprendido, como si supiera que me refería al tema sexo. - ¿Por qué? Pensaba que os queríais.

- Es que...

- A ver... - se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a acariciar mis brazos. - Me doy cuenta de que algo te ocurre. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo sé.

- Somos amigos.

- Lo somos.

- Cuéntame.

- Es que... Yo... No siento por Riley lo mismo que él siente por mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿No le quieres? - parecía sorprendido.

- No.

- Pensaba que te gustaba.

- Y me gusta, mucho. Pero... - bajé la vista a nuestras manos unidas. No me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. No en esos momentos. - Es que... cuando estoy con él... Cuando estoy con él no puedo dejar de pensar en otra persona. - dije al fin.

- ¿En quien?

No respondí. ¿Por qué era tan dificil decírselo?

- ¿En quien no puedes dejar de pensar, Renesmee?

- En ti. - dije al fin.

- ¿Qué?

Llevó una de sus manos a mi barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos oscuros.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Renesme?

- ¿Como iba a bromear con algo así?

- ¿De verdad piensas en mí? - dijo ahora, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Te quiero a ti. - consfesé.

- Yo también te quiero, Renesmee.

- Pero esta noche... habías quedado con una chica.

- Te mentí.

Quedé gratamente sorprendida por sus palabras, pero más sorprendida me quedé cuando me besó. Sentí morir de placer al sentir esos labios y esa lengua. Con la ayuda de Jacob, me fui tumbando en el asiento, con Jacob encima de mí. Comencé a quitarle la camiseta y a besar su cuello, mientras que él levantaba mi vestido lentamente, llevando su mano entre mis piernas.

- Jacob...

- Perdona. Voy demasiado deprisa. - dijo, apartando su mano, pero le cogí la mano y volví a llevarla sobre mis braguitas.

- No quiero que pares, es solo que te tengo que decir una cosa.

- Dímelo.

- ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? - pregunté, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

- Solo si tu quieres.

- Quiero hacerlo, pero quiero que lo hagas con cuidado. Nunca antes he hecho algo así.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Claro que si.

- Muy bien. Entonces estate tranquila.

Jacob me fue quitando el vestido y las braguitas, dejándome desnuda ante él. Le quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Volvió a ponerse encima de mí y comenzó a besar mis pechos, acariciando de nuevo mi entrepierna.

- Abre un poco las piernas. - susurró. Al momento hice lo que me pidió. - Si te duele, aunque sea un poco, me lo dices y paro. ¿Vale?

- Vale.

Tal y como Jacob me había dicho, me dolió, y mucho, pero no me quejé. Jacob me avisó de que quedaba poco para que terminara lo malo y, de repente, el dolor desapareció. Poco a poco comencé a sentir un ligero placer y, al final, conseguí dejarme llevar.

- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Jacob cuando un gemido brotó de mis labios.

- Si...

- ¿Te ha dolido?

- No.

- Mentirosa.

- Vale, me dolió, pero ha valido la pena.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. - dijo, deteniendo sus movimientos. - Hubiera parado.

- Pero es que no quiero que pares.

- Renesmee...

- No pares, Jacob.

Jacob sonrió, nos besamos y reanudó sus movimientos, esta vez mucho más deprisa. Rodeé su cintura con una pierna para sentirle mejor. Llegué al orgasmo poco antes que Jacob, que se quedó tumbado encima de mí en cuanto llegó él. Continué acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como a ratos besaba mi cuello.

- No ha estado mal. - dije. Jacob levantó la vista y me miró, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. - Has estado genial, Jacob.

- Tú también. - dijo, besándome de nuevo. - Eres maravillosa.

- Vas a lograr que me sonroje. - dije, haciendo reír a Jacob. - No te rías de mí. - dije, dándole una cachetada en el trasero.

- Dios me libre. - se levantó de encima de mí y me ayudó a sentarme. - Creo que deberíamos vestirnos. - dijo. Al momento la limusina se detuvo.

- Tienes razón.

- Mm... No se...

- ¿El qué, no sabes?

- No sé si me gustas más con el vestido o sin él.

- Yo si sé como me gustas más. - dije, besándole de nuevo. - Me gustas de todas formas.

- Aun no me creo que esto haya pasado. - Yo tampoco acababa de creérmelo.

- No se qué voy a hacer... - murmuré, comenzando a vestirme. Jacob hizo lo mismo, mirándome en todo moemnto. - Te quiero, pero también siento algo por Riley , y me da miedo hacerle daño. Riley... - suspiré. - no sé qué voy a hacer, porque no quiero estar con él cuando no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

_- Ya hemos llegado. - dijo una voz al otro lado del interfono._

- Enseguida salimos. - dijo Jacob, respondiendo al conductor.

- No quiero irme. - dije, abrazándole por la cintura. - No quiero salir de aquí y ver que esto no ha sido real.

- Pero ha sido real, Renesmee. - Jacob llevó su mano a mi barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. - Ha sido muy real.

- Pero... - llevé mi mano a su mejilla. - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Ya lo sé, cariño.

- Te irás y no volveremos a vernos.

- Te llamaré todos los días.

Nos besamos de nuevo y, tras peinarme con sus dedods, Jacob me abrió la puerta de la limusina. Ambos salimos del coche, me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma. Me sonrió. Casi me desmayo allí mismo.

- Debería ir ya a buscar a Riley.

- Si... Yo... Debería subir. - dije, yendo hacia la puerta del hotel. - Adiós Jacob.

- Buenas noches, Nessie.

Nos despedimos con la mano y fui hacia mi habitación, flotando, como si estuviera en una nube, pero bajé de mi nube cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación. Me cubrí la boca al gritar por la sorpresa. Mi mejor amigo y mi compañera de habitación estaban teniendo sexo en mi cama. Ambos se me quedaron mirando, pero di media vuelta y fui hacia la habitación que Jasper compartía con su amigo Emmett.

- Hola, Emmett.

- ¿Ocure algo? - preguntó al verme. Normal. Era más de media noche.

- Mi compañera de habitación se está follando a un tío en mi cama y no tengo donde dormir esta noche. - dije, con todo el morro, entrando en la habitación, yendo hacia la única cama que aun estaba hecha.

- Perdona, Rensmee. Me alegra que quieras compartir habitación conmigo, pero Jasper duerme en esa cama.

- Esta noche dormirá en la mía. - murmuré, dejándome caer en la cama.

- ¿Ese vestido que llevas no es de Rosalie?

- Así es. Ella es mi compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Ah si?

Miré a Emmett. Se le veía muy afectado por lo que acababa de decir. Me levanté de la cama y fui a sentarme a su lado. Nunca habíamos hablado mucho, no habíamos mantenido una conversación propiamente dicho, pero sabía que era amigo de Jasper y, por lo que estaba viendo, estaba coladísimo por Rosalie.

Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y, al momento, me abrazó, llorando. Quedé impactada al ver llorar al grandullón en mis brazos. Estaba claro que era muy sensible. Estuve junto a él hasta que se calmó y se quedó dormido. Me quedé tumbada a su lado un buen rato, oyéndole murmurar el nombre de Rosalie.

A las cuatro de la mañana, salí de la habitación y me fui a la calle, abrigada con una chaqueta que le cogí prestada a Emmett.

Estuve paseando por la ciudad, hasta que llegué a un gran parque. Me senté en uno de los bancos y no me moví de allí hasta el amanecer. No podía dejar de pensar en Emmett, en Jasper, en Rosalie, en Riley, en Jacob... "Oh Jacob, cuanto te quiero."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**


	7. Exclusiva

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 7.

Exclusiva.

Al amanecer decidí que ya era hora de volver al hotel. Fui hacia mi habitación, cogí algo de ropa para cambiarme, intentando no despertar a la parejita, que dormía plácidamente en mi cama. Volví al dormitorio que Jasper compartía con Emmett, que ya estaba despierto y sentado en la cama.

- Buenos días. - dije, yendo hacia su lado. Me senté en la cama y besé su mejilla. - ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

- Bien.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, de verdad. - dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. - ¿Donde estabas?

- Fui a dar un paseo. - me quité su chaqueta y la dejé caer en nuestros pies. - Necesitaba pensar.

- Si... Yo también he estado pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- En muchas cosas. En qué, por miedo a que me rechazara, he perdido a la chica de mis sueños. - dijo, clavando la vista en su regazo. - ¿En qué has estado pensando tú?

- En que he comenzado a medio salir con un chico, pero estoy enamorada de su mejor amigo. - murmuré, también sin atreverme a mirarle.

- Somos idiotas.

- Mucho. - levanté la vista y me fijé en que también me estaba mirando, sonriendo. - El problema está en qué...

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? No sé tú, pero yo estoy que me muero de hambre. - dijo Emmett, poniéndose en pie, tendiéndome su mano. - Podríamos ahogar nuestras penas comiendo.

- Me encanta ahogar mis penas así. - dije, tomando su mano.

Sin decir nada más y sin vergüenza alguna, nos cambiamos de ropa ahí mismo. No pude evitar mirar a Emmett y me quedé embobada al ver el cuerpazo de infarto que tenía. Estaba muy cachas y tenía un culo que...

- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó, cuando ya me estaba recogiendo el pelo en una cola alta.

- Si.

- Vamos.

Bajamos al comedor del hotel y nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro personas, que llenamos de comida y comenzamos el desayuno con un enorme plato de tortitas cada uno, las mías con mucho sirope de chocolate.

- ¿Sabes que pensaba que Jasper era gay? - dijo Emmett.

- Hace diez años que somos amigos y yo también lo pensaba. - dije, cogiendo el vaso de zumo de mi nuevo amigo. - Pero resulta que también le gustan las mujeres.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

- Pero no te preocupes. No creo que a Jasper le guste Rosalie. Solo ha sido una noche de sexo.

- Eso no me consuela. - miré a Emmett y vi que había vuelto a entristecerse. - Lo que yo siento por Rosalie es algo mucho más profundo. Yo no quiero ser solo un polvo para ella. Yo quiero amarla.

- Eso es muy bonito, Emmett. - dije, acariciando su mano. - Pero tu no te rindas. Encontrarás a la chica adecuada. A la chica que realmente te merezca.

- Gracias, peque. - sonrió al fin.

- De nada, grandullón.

- ¿De verdad solo tienes diecisiete años?

- En nada cumplo los dieciocho.

- Pues hablas como una adulta. - dijo, cogiendo el periódico de la mesa de al lado.

- Pero me comporto como una niña.

- Eso no es...

- ¿Que pasa, Emmett?

- El actor Riley Biers tiene nueva novia. - comenzó a decir Emmett, sin apartar la mirada del periódico. - Londres, testigo del amor entre el famoso actor y la preciosa desconocida. - levantó la vista y me pasó el periódico. - Renesmee...

Cogí el periódico y miré la primera página. Me quedé blanca. Había una foto de Riley y yo, abrazados, besándonos antes la limusina. Casi me da algo cuando lo vi.

Emmett se puso en pie y me ayudó a ponerme en pie, aunque no pude dar ni dos pasos y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Él hizo lo mismo al instante.

- No pasa nada, pequeña. - susurró.

- Claro que pasa. Como Bella vea esa foto...

- No la verá. - acariciana mi espalda, intentando animarme, pero yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. - Estamos en Londres y ella en Estados Unidos. Es un periódico local.

- Me va a odiar cuando se entere.

- No digas tonterías.

- Pero...

- Venga. Nos vamos. Nos llevaremos todo esto arriba.

Cogimos todo lo que pudimos y nos lo llevamos a la habitación del grandullón. Jasper estaba allí, tumbado en la cama, pero Emmett le ignoró y me ayudó a sentarme en su sentó a mi lado y me pasó un pequeño bocadillo de queso y un botellín de zumo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jasper, que llevaba solo una pequeña toalla anudada a la cintura. - Cariño, estás bien? - se acercó y se puso en cuclillas a mi lado, acariciando mi mano.

- Si. - dije, hablando con la boca llena.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y lo saquñe del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. No me dio tiempo a ver quien era. Una mano, no sabía si la de Jasper o la de Emmett, cogió el móvil de mi mano.

- ¿Diga? - dijo la voz de Emmett. - Un momento, por favor.

- ¿Quien es? - preguntó Jasper.

- Renesmee, es un chico llamado Jacob. - dijo, ignorando a Jasper. - ¿Quieres ponerte al teléfono?

Me moría de ganas de hablar con Jacob, pero en esos momentos no sabía qué decirle. Negué con la cabeza y me tumbé en la cama, acurrucada, en postura fetal, intentando contener las lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella y en como se tomaría que estuviera saliendo con Riley.

- Lo siento, pero la señorita Swan no se encuentra bien. Está en la cama. Por supuesto. En cuanto se despierte le diré que le llame en cuanto pueda. Muy bien. Se lo diré, lo prometo.

Emmett colgó y dejó el móvil a mi lado. Apartó la bandeja de la comida y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado. Jasper hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Jacob? - pregunté, sintiendo como Jasper secaba mis lágrimas. - ¿Qué es lo que le has prometido?

- Me ha pedido que te dijera algo importante. Estaba claro que quería decirtelo él directamente, pero al final me lo ha dicho a mí.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te quiere.

Jasper miró a Emmett y luego me miró a mí. Parecía sorprendido. Se puso en pie, se vistió rápidamente y se marchó, dando un fuerte portazo. Emmett se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Gracias por todo.

- De nada, peque.

- Nunca antes habíamos tenido una conversación como Dios manda y míranos ahora. - dije, haciéndole reír.

- Eres genial, Renesmee Swan. Y me encantaría que fuéramos amigos.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo somos?

- Claro que si. - dijo, sonriendo.

Besé su mejilla y cerré los ojos.

Desperté cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía de mi móvil. Abrí los ojos. Me levanté de la cama, haciendo caer la chaqueta que me cubría. Me puse la chaqueta de Emmett y miré la pantalla de mi mñovil. Me puse a temblar en cuanto vi quien era. No sabía si responder o no. Tenía miedo.

- ¿No vas a responder? - dijo la voz de Rosalie.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación de los chicos, sino en la que compartíamos Rosalie y yo.

- ¿No me has oído?

- Si te he oído! Cállate ya! - exclamé, aunque fue por culpa de los nervios. Yo nunca hablaba así a la gente. - Perdona, Rosalie. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Ya lo veo. - me cogió el móvil de la mano y miré la pantalla. Ella misma respondió. - Hola Bella. Soy Rosalie, la compañera de tu hermana. No, ha ido a dar una vuelta con Jasper y se ha olvidado el móvil encima de la cama. Vale. se lo diré. Adiós. - colgó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre mi cama. - De nada.

- ¿Estaba muy enfadada? - pregunté, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. - Seguro que estaba enfadada, y con razón. Después de lo que le he hecho... Seguro que me odia.

- Cálmate ya, que me estás poniendo de los nervios. - dijo, sujetándome por los hombros. - Solo ha dicho que la llames, que le dijiste que la llamarías cuando llegáramos y aun no lo has hecho.

- Es verdad. - murmuré. - Tienes razón. Gracias Rosalie.

- De nada. - me guiñó un ojo y fue hacia el armario. - Por cierto. Emmett ha venido hace unos minutos y me ha dicho que te espera a las seis en el hall.

- ¿Y que hora es ahora?

- Las seis y diez.

No le dije nada más y salí corriendo de la habitación. Cuando llegué al hall, aun corriendo, me quedé helada al verles a los cuatro juntos. Me acerqué lentamente a ellos, dudando. De repente, y sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me encontré entre sus brazos.

- No sabes cuanto lamento lo de las fotos. - dijo Riley, abrazándome. Jacob no dejaba de mirarnos, Jasper no dejaba de mirar a Jacob y Emmett no dejaba de mirarnos a todos.

- Tranquilo.

- Es que me indigna.

- Ya está. No pasa nada.

- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas? - susurró en mi oído.

- Amm... De acuerdo.

Riley me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia un pequeño salón en el que no había nadie. Nos sentamos en un sillón y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Riley habló.

- Lo lamento mucho. No sabía que nos habían visto. - le miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. - Sabes que te quiero.

- Esto no cambia nada. - dije, odiándome a mí misma por darle esperanzas. - Tranquilo.

- Gracias! - exclamó, abrazándome de nuevo.

En vez de decirle que amaba a Jacob y que quería estar con él, le devolví el abrazo.

- Cada vez te quiero más.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De nuevo estoy aquí!**


	8. Me odio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 8.

Me odio.

- Deberías decírselo.

- ¿Y como lo hago?

- No lo sé, pero tienes que decírselo.

- Pero es que no sé como...

- Pues diciéndoselo.

- ¿Y por qué no le dices tú a Rosalie lo que sientes por ella?

- E.. eso es mu.. muy difícil.

- Lo mismo digo.

Me senté en un banco y Emmett hizo lo mismo a mi lado. En ese momento estábamos en el parque, patinando. Jasper y Rosalie nos acompañaban, aunque estaban unos metros detrás de nosotros.

- Renesmee...

- Emmett, sé que debo decirle a Riley que no le quiero, pero no sé como hacerlo. - dije, mirando a mis pies, a los patines que acababa de comprarme.

- No solo debes hacerlo por él, sino por Jacob. El pobre debe de estar sufriendo mucho.

Levanté la vista y miré a mi más reciente amigo. Tenía toda la razón.

- ¿Por qué Jacob tiene que ser tan maravilloso? - exclamé, haciéndole reír. - Es culpa suya. - murmuré.

- Eres de lo que no hay. - dijo, aun riendo, pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

- Emmett.

- Dime.

- Voy a hacer que Rosalie se deje de tonterías y se fije en ti.

- ¿Como vas a hacer eso?

- Eso es cosa mía. - me puse en pie y le tendí mi mano. - Para empezar, vamos a patinar con ella.

- Pero...

- Shtt.

Tiré de él hacia donde estaba Rosalie. Sin decir nada, cogí a Jasper de la mano y tiré de él hacia un puesto de helados, alejándonos de mi amigo y la chica que lo tenía atontado.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - exclamó Jasper cuando le solté.

- Emmett es tu amigo.

- Eso ya lo sé, y?

- Está claro que a Emmett le gusta Rosalie.

- Y?

- Que no voy a dejar que lo jodas todo solo porque vayas caliente y no encuentres con quien follar. - dije, dejándole sorprendido. Yo no solía hablar así. - Si de verdad eres su amigo, vas a dejar a Rosalie en paz.

- ¿Es una amenaza? - me retó.

- Por supuesto.

- Acuéstate conmigo y les dejaré en paz. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar. - me solté de su mano y me alejé patinando.

- Ya te has follado al guarda-espaldas. ¿Tanto te cuesta hacerlo conmigo?

Me quedé quieta al oír sus palabras. ¿Como podía saber él lo que había pasado entre Jacob y yo? Jasper llegó a mi lado y se puso frente a mí.

- ¿Como te atreves a inventar...?

- ¿De verdad me lo estoy inventando?

- Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo. - dije, aunque apenas me salía la voz. - ¿Estos diez años no han significado nada para ti?

Jasper no dijo nada, aunque no dejaba de mirarme. Di media vuelta y fui hacia Emmett y Rosalie, que estaban hablando y riendo. Intenté serenarme y sonreí cuando llegué a su lado.

- ¿Interrumpo?

- Emmett me estaba invitando a su casa de la playa. Va a hacer una fiesta la semana que viene. - dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Y vas a ir?

- Vamos a ir. - dijo, golpeándome en el hombro.

- Claro. Me encantaría ir. - dije, haciendo sonreír a Emmett. - Podrá venir Bella, no?

- Claro que si, Renesmee. Vaya preguntas que haces.

Sonreí, sintiendome un poco mejor.

- Bueno, solo venía para deciros que vuelvo al hotel.

- ¿Que pasa con Jasper? - dijo Rosalie, señalando al susodicho, que nos miraba en la distancia.

- Que le den a ese cabrón.

... ... ...

- Renesmee, eres la peor hermana del mundo. - dijo Bella, abrazándome. Acababa de salir del avión. Volvía a estar en casa.

- Lamento no haber dado señales de vida.

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también. Lo siento.

- Te perdono. - dijo, separándose de mí. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo pálida.

- Me he mareado un poco. - mentí. - Quiero irme a casa.

- ¿Viene Jasper con nosotros?

- No me nombres a esa persona. - dije entre dientes.

Cogí a Bella de la mano y tiré de ella hacia donde estaba mi maleta. Cogí la mía y nos marchamos a casa.

Después de los muchos besos y abrazos por parte de mis padres, al fin pude subir a mi dormitorio y meterme en la cama. Estaba agotada, aunque más mentalmente que físicamente. Por desgracia, no estuve sola por mucho tiempo.

- Renesmee.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre Jasper y tú?

- Me he dado cuenta de que solo quiere acostarse conmigo. - Bella se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

- ¿Como lo sabes? A lo mejor le has malinterpretado.

- Él mismo me lo ha dicho. - dije, dejándola sin palabras.

Tras unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, Bella habló.

- Los hombres son unos capullos.

- Lo son. - dije, sonriendo.

- ¿Como va lo tuyo con Robert?

- ¿Quien? - pregunté, confundida.

- Robert. El ayudante de director de la película de Riley Biers.

- Ah, Robert. - "Estúpida Renesmee. Ya que mientes, hazlo bien." - Si... Me he enamorado de su mejor amigo. - reconocí.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? - exclamó, riendo, golpeándome en el brazo. - ¿Como ha podido pasar?

- Es un chico maravilloso y... es... bueno... es Jacob.

- ¿El chico que comió con nosotras hace unas semanas? - asentí con la cabeza. - la verdad es que no me sorprende, si te soy sincera.

- ¿Ah no?

- Me di cuenta de como os mirabais. - dijo Bella. Ella leía muy bien los signos. - Se lo habrás dicho a Robert, supongo.

No dije nada.

- Renesmee...

- Aun no he podido.

- No puedes tenerle engañado. Debes decírselo!

- Pero no sé como hacerlo! - exclamé, sentándome en la cama. - Es todo tan dificil...

_- Renesmee, tienes visita!_

- Ahora seguimos hablando del tema. - dijo Bella, poniéndose en pie.

Bajamos juntas las escaleras. Para m sorpresa, en el recibidor estaba Jacob. Intenté controlarme, pero en cuanto estuve a su lado le abracé.

- Te he echado de menos. - susurré.

- Yo también, pero...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No he venido solo. - dijo Jacob, mirando a nuestra derecha.

Miré hacia donde miraba Jacob y casi me desmayo allí mismo. Riley estaba allí, hablando con mis padres. Se levantó del sofá y vino hacia nosotros. Quise huir, pero no pude moverme. Riley vino hacia mí y me abrazó.

Oí un portazo a nuestras espaldas y me separé de Riley.

- Mierda, Bella. Ahora vuelvo.

Dejé atrás a los chicos y salí corriendo a la calle y seguí a Bella calle abajo.

- Bella!

- Déjame en paz!

- Bella, detente!

- No me toques! - se soltó de mi mano y se dio la vuelta. Estaba llorando. - ¿Como te has atrevido?

- Lo siento. Yo... no sabía como decírtelo.

- Me has mentido, Renesmee! - gritó, alejándose de mí.

- Sé cuanto te gusta Riley y no quería hacerte daño.

- Solo es un actor, Renesmee! Eso no es lo que me molesta. - dijo, ahora bajando la voz. - ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Pero...

- No has confiado en mí. Me has mentido por un estúpido actor.

- Riley no es estúpido. - le defendí, aunque sabía que solo lo decía porque estaba enfadada.

- Ya... Y por eso te has enamorada de su guardaespaldas.

- Eso es un golpe muy bajo, Bella. - dije, sintiendo como si acabara de apuñalarme en el corazón. - Yo no elegí sentir esto por Jacob. Creía que lo entendías.

Di media vuelta y dejé atrás a mi hermana, mientras que no dejaba de repetir mi nombre a gritos. Entré en casa y me encontré con Riley y Jacob, hablando en la entrada. Quería abrazar a Jacob, pero no podía. No delante de Riley.

- Deberíais marcharos. Los dos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ya se ha descubierto el pastel.**

**¿Qué pasará entre Bella y Renesmee?**

**¿Emmett será capaz de decirle a Rosalie lo que siente?**

**¿Renesmee le contará a Riley lo que en verdad siente?**


	9. Escondiéndome

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 9.

Escondiéndome.

El curso había terminado y esa noche Emmett celebraba la fiesta en su casa. Estaba en mi dormitorio, preparándome. Mi plan había sido quedarme en la cama, pero Rosalie se había presentado en mi casa y me había obligado.

- Eres muy lenta, Renesmee. - se quejó Rosalie, que estaba sentada en la cama, jugando con mi móvil - ¿Bella ya está lista?

- No lo sé.

Hacía una semana que Bella y yo no nos hablábamos, desde que Jacob y Riley habían aparecido en nuestra casa.

- Una llamada. - dijo, alzando el móvil en el que tenía el móvil.

- ¿Quien es?

- Jacob.

- Cuelga.

Rosalie colgó y continuí jugando. Lo que me gustaba de Rosalie es que no hacía preguntas.

- Otra llamada.

- ¿Quien es ahora?

- Riley.

- Cuelga.

- ¿Quieres que cuelgue siempre que llamen ellos?

- Si. Y si llama Jasper también.

Terminé de plancharme el pelo y me volví hacia Rosalie. Cogí mi bolso de encima de la cama y las dos salimos al pasillo. Llamé a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella. Mi hermana estaba muy guapa, pero no se lo dije. Era demasiado orgullosa.

Nos montamos en el coche de Rosalie, pero no lo puso en marcha.

- ¿No nos vamos?

- Antes debemos solucionar esto.

- ¿El qué?

- Sois hermanas y amigas. Acabad con la tontería de una vez.

No dije nada, pero miré a Bella de reojo.

- Me traicionó. Me mintió. - dijo Bella, logrando que volviera a sentirme culpable por lo que había hecho. - Lo hubiera entendido, Renesmee. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad...

- Lo siento, vale? - exclamé, volviéndome para mirarla. - Lo siento. Me odio por no habertelo dicho, pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar!

- Calma, por favor. En mi coche no se grita. - dijo Rosalie, mirándonos a las dos. - Vale. Renesmee ya se ha disculpado. Ahora tú, Bella.

- Yo?

- Si, tú.

- Vale. Perdoname, por lo que te dije.

- No pasa nada. - dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

- Vale. Ahora si que ya podemos irnos. - dijo Rosalie, poniendo el coche en marcha.

- ¿Emmett ya se te ha declarado? - preguntó Bella, provocando que Rosalie diera un volantazo.

- Ejem... La verdad es que hace un par de días que me pidió salir.

- ¿Y ya le has dicho que si? - exclamé.

- Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

- Idiota. - murmuró Bella. - Emmett es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar.

- Por eso esta noche seré yo quien le pida una cita.

- No te vas a arrepentir. Ya lo verás. - dije, acariciando su brazo.

Rosalie cogió aire, claramente nerviosa. - condujo lentamente hacia la casa de Emmett, que nos esperaba en la puerta, dando la bienvenida a la gente que llegaba.

- Cuanto me alegro de que hayais venido las tres. - dijo, recibiéndonos con un abrazo.

Cuando abrazó a Rosalie, ambos se quedaron fijamente a los ojos. Bella me dio un codazo y me indicó que entráramos en la casa. Allí estaba todo nuestro curso, incluido Jasper, que intentó venir hacia mí, aunque Bella se interpuso entre nosotros.

- ¿Querías algo? - dijo Bella.

- Renesmee, necesito hablar contigo.

- Soy yo la que te está hablando. - dijo, mientras yo me escondía tras ella. - Apártate y déjanos pasar.

Jasper se hizo a un lado, Bella me cogió de la mano y avanzamos hacia la playa. Nos sentamos en un banco de madera, aunque Bella fue en busca de algo para beber, dejándome un rato sola.

A lo lejos vi alguien acercarse, aunque quedó a cierta distancia. Le reconocí al momento. Me puse en pie y entré corriendo en la casa. ¿Que narices hacía Riley allí? ¿Como se había enterado de lo de la fiesta?

- Largo de aquí. - dije, echando a una parejita de uno de los dormitorios.

Cuando me quedé sola, cerré la puerta por dentro y miré por la ventana. Ni rastro de Riley. "¿Donde diablos se ha metido?"

toc, toc.

- Ah! - grité del susto.

_- Renesmee, ¿estás ahí dentro?_

_- _Qué estás haciendo aquí, Riley? - pregunté, sin molestarme en fingir que no estaba en la habitación.

_- Necesito verte. Me tienes preocupado._

_- _Lo siento, Riley. - me acerqué a la puerta, pero no la abrí. - Lo siento mucho.

_- ¿Por qué no respondes a mis llamadas?_

- Perdóname, por favor. - dije, sintiendo como me iba a poner a llorar. - Yo...

_- Renesmee..._

- No te quiero, Riley.

_- ¿Qué?_

- Me gustas, pero no te quiero.

_- No lo entiendo._

- Perdona que sea tan cobarde. - quería abrir la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo no quería enfrentarme a él.

_- Ábreme la puerta ahora mismo. - noté como se movía el pomo de la puerta y me aparté de ella. - Abre la puerta!_

Me asusté. Él, que siempre hablaba con esa voz tan dulce... Me sorprendió oírle gritar.

_- Ábreme!_

- No! - fui hacia la ventana y la abrí.

Miré hacia abajo. Había como unos tres metros de altura. No podría saltar sin hacerme daño. Mucho daño.

_- Ábreme la puta puerta!_

- Déjame en paz!

Busqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Jacob, que respondió al momento.

_- Renesmee, Riley va a buscarte. - dijo, alarmado._

- Ya me ha encontrado.

_- ¿Qué?_

- Si salto por la ventana desde unos tres metros de altura, me mataré? - pregunté, yendo a colocar un mueble tras la puerta.

_- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! - exclamó, aun más alarmado. - ¿Donde estás?_

- En la casa de la playa de mi amigo Emmett.

- _¿Qué ves en este momento desde tu ventana?_

- ¿Qué? - fui hacia la ventana y miré hacia el exterior. - ¿Estás corriendo, Jacob?

_- Dime qué es lo que ves por la ventana. - exigió._

- La playa. Veo la playa. - dije, sintiendo como iba a darme un ataque de nervios. - Y un faro. A lo lejos veo un faro. Ah!

Me volví hacia la puerta. Riley no dejaba de golpearla. Se me cayó el móvil de la mano y volví hacia la ventana. Me senté en el alfeizar de la misma y comencé a descolgarme por ella, calculando cuanto espacio de caída me quedaba ahora.

- Espera, Renesmee! - miré como pude hacia abajo y me puse a llorar al ver a Jacob.

- Jacob! Ayúdame, por favor.

- Salta!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Confías en mi?

- Si.

- Suéltate. Yo te cojeré. Te lo prometo.

Cerré los ojos y, tal y como me había dicho Jacob, me solté.

Jacob detuvo mi caída con sus brazos, pero ambos caímos al suelo. Me levanté como pude de encima de él, preocupada por si le había hecho daño, pero Jacob se levantó del suelo como si nada y me abrazó.

- Gracias, gracias. - dije, aun llorando, temblando de los nervios.

- Perdóname, Renesmee. - dijo, separándose un poco de mí. - Nunca creí que Riley pudiera ser así. Sino nunca hubiera...

- Lo sé. - dije, llevando un dedo sobre sus labios. - Lo sé.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? Porque como te haya hecho daño le... le...

- Estoy bien. - dije, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas, obligándole a mirarme a la cara, intentando que se relajara. - No me ha hecho nada. Subí a la habitación y cerré la puerta cuando le vi. Estoy bien.

- Pero estás llorando.

- Es por lo feliz que me ha hecho verte aquí. Pero... - levanté la vista hacia la ventana.

- He venido con la policia. - ahora fue él quien puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas, justo antes de darme uno de esos suaves besos que me volvían loca. - He tenido mucho miedo por ti.

- Todo es culpa mía.

- No digas tonterías. - dijo, poniéndose serio. - Nos enamoramos. Nadie tiene la culpa de eso.

_- Maldita puta!_

Miré hacia Riley, que ya no estaba en la habitación, sino en la puerta de la casa, escoltado por dos policias, que lo tenían con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Bella, que había estado cerca de nosotros en todo momento, fue hacia Riley y se puso frente a él. Vi claramente lo que iba a hacer y no pensaba impedírselo. Es más, me moría por verlo.

- Bella.

- No intentes detenerme, Renesmee.

- Cubre el pulgar al cerrar el puño. No quiero que te hagas daño.

Bella me sonrió y, al momento, le dio un puñetazo a Riley en toda la cara.

- En la cara no!

- Esto va por llamar puta a mi hermana. Y esta... - otro puletazo. - por haber querido hacerle daño. Y este...

- Señorita, haga el favor de no pegarle más. - dijo uno de los policias, sujetando a su vez la mano de mi hermana. - No vaya a mancharse de sangre.

- Tiene razón, agente. - se acercó un paso más a Riley y, para sorpresa de todos, le dio una patada en la entrepierna, probocando que este cayera al suelo de rodillas. - Ahora si que he terminado, agentes.

Me puse a reír sin poder evitarlo. Abracé a Jacob por la cintura al momento. Jacob también se puso a reír.

- Tu hermana está ligando con el policia.

- Esta hermana mía... - quería girarme para ver la escena, pero no quería soltar a Jacob. - Te amo, Jacob.

- Yo también, Renesmee. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Rodeé el cuello de Jacob con mis brazos y le besé.

Me encantaba poder hacer eso en público, sin necesidad de tener que escondernos. Me sentía muy feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

- Id a un hotel!

Miré a Emmett, que venía hacia nosotros acompañado por Rosalie. Iban cogidos de la mano.

- Hola, parejita. - dije, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran. Que monos. - Emmett, siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Yo...

- Peque, no te preocupes. - dijo Emmett, acercándose para abrazarme. - Has logrado que Bella ligue.

Todos nos pusimos a reír, mirando como Bella le comía la boca al policía.

- Un poco de decoro! - grité.

- Chitón, enana. - dijo Bella, antes de volver a besar al chico de pelo cobrizo.

- Como te pille el jefe, te va a caer una buena. - dijo ahora Rosalie.

El chico se volvió, sonriendo, y guiñó un ojo.

- Papá no se entará si tú no le dices nada.

- Pues a lo mejor se lo digo.

- Y a lo mejor yo le digo que dejaste medicina para hacer literatura.

- Cabrón. - dijo entre dientes, al tiempo que Emmett la abrazaba. - Siempre termina ganándome.

- ¿Ese poli es tu hermano? - pregunté, aun sorprendida por lo que había oído.

- Si. - suspiró, como si no le gustara la idea. - Ya es casualidad que le haya tocado venir esta noche.

- ¿Casualidad? Yo creo que ha sido el destino. - dijo Jacob, cogiéndome de la mano. - Y el mío es estar contigo.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Último capítulo antes del epílogo.**

**Pero esto no acaba.**

**Después del epílogo, empieza el POV JACOB, que algunas me habeis pedido.**

**He pensado que, en vez de hacer un capi POV JACOB, por qué no iba a contar su versión de la historia. Lo que sintió cuando conoció a Renesmee, como se enamoró de ella, que sucedía cuando seguía de gira con Riley.**


	10. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 10.

Epílogo.

- Vamos, Renesmee. - Bella asomó la cabeza en mi habitación. - Renesmee, ¿Pero todavía no te has vestido?

- Desnuda no voy. - seguía tumbada en la cama, en pijama.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. El concierto es a las ocho.

- Bella, son las doce del medio día.

- Y?

´- Espera... Estoy teniendo un déjà vu. - dije, levantándome de la cama. - Ya me visto.

- ¿Te ayudo a elegir?

- No te acerques a mi armario, Bella. - dije, volviéndome hacia ella, que estaba a punto de abrir mi armario. - O te corto las manos.

- Que violenta te pones cuando se trata de tu armario. - dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba en mi cama. - ¿Tienes ganas?

- ¿Hablas del concierto?

- Claro.

- ¿Crees que Jon Bon Jovi volvería a firmarme en la teta? - Bella se puso a reír mientras yo me quitaba el pijama. - Ojala.

- A ver si Jacob se va a poner celoso.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Quieres que Jon te toque las tetas.

- ¿A ti no te gustaría? - me puse una camiseta del grupo que iba a ir a ver esa tarde, junto con unos shorts vaqueros. - Jacob lo entiende.

- Que comprensivo. - murmuró, ahora tumbándose en mi cama.

- Bella, no quiero estar ocho horas haciendo cola. - dije, tumbándome a su lado. - No quiera estar como...

- Como hace dos años, en la presentación de la peli. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. Agradecí que no dijera el nombre de cierto energúmeno. - De acuerdo. Comeremos con calma e iremos dando un paseo hacia el estadio de fútbol.

- Gracias, Bells.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Es tu día.

- Jacob no me ha llamado. - murmuré, entristeciéndome. - A lo mejor no se acuerda de qué día es hoy. Va muy ajetreado.

- Te llamará en cuanto Jon le deje un rato libre. - dijo Bella, intentando animarme. - Vaya suerte de que les contrataran a los dos.

Edward, el hermano de Rosalie y novio de Bella, había hecho el examen para ser guardaespaldas y tanto él como Jacob, hacía tres meses que habían sido contratados por mi ídolo. Ambos le protegían a él o a algun otro miembro del grupo y, teniendo en cuenta que estaban de gira mundial, hacía tres meses que no veíamos a nuestros chicos, aunque hablábamos cada día con ellos.

- Odio su trabajo. - murmuré. Era mentira.

- No lo dices en serio.

- Ya...

- Yo también añoro a Edward. - Bella se sentó y me miró. - Espero que podamos pasar un rato con ellos.

- Cuanta fe tienes, Isabella. - me puse en pie y fui a recogerme el pelo en un moño alto. - Me estoy agobiando. Vámonos a comer fuera. - cogí mi móvil y mi monedero y salí del dormitorio.

Bella y yo fuimos a comer a un local de perritos calientes y todo tipo de bocadillos.

Allí nos encontramos con una persona con la que hacía dos años que no me hablaba. Y para no perder la costumbre, ignoré a Jasper cuando pasó por mi lado.

Habíamos hablado y arreglado nuestros problemas pero le pedí que solo me hablara cuando aceptara el hecho de que solo podíamos ser amigos. No me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y yo no le dirigía la mirada. No valía la pena. Me había demostrado que, en realidad, nunca había sido mi amigo.

Cuando por el televisor comenzaron a hablar del concierto y vi a mi chico al lado de Jon, casi me pongo a llorar. Bella se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y acarició mi mano, que estaba encima de la mesa. Estaba claro que me estaba dando un bajón. Jacob tenía ya el pelo muy largo. Estaba muy guapo.

- Vamos a comer un helado. - dijo Bella, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿De chocolate?

- De lo que tu quieras, hermanita.

- ¿Con fresa? - comencé a pedir, como si fuera una niña pequeña. - ¿Puedo comer uno de cada?

- Si... - Bella pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, achuchándome. - Puedes comerte tres si quieres.

- Chocolate, fresa y nata con m&m's.

- Vale. - Dijo Bella, riendo. - Vamos a por los tres helados.

Cuando terminamos de comernos nuestros respectivos helados, nos pusimos en marcha y fuimos dando un paseo hacia el estadio, que estaba a una hora de distancia a pie.

Entre una cosa y la otra, se nos había hecho las tres de la tarde. Ya solo quedaban cinco horas.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí. - dije, cuando nos pusimos a la cola. Estaban a punto de abrir las puertas. - Creo que me voy a desmayar.

- ¿No te encuentras bien? - preguntó Bella, preocupada.

- No.

- ¿Crees que si nos desmayamos nos sacaran de aquí si nos agobiamos? - me dijo al oído.

- Espero que si.

Lamentablemente, en parte, las fans de Bon Jovi no estaban tan locas como las de hacía dos años y se comportaban más civilizadamente.

- Mala suerte, enana. - dijo Bella, sacando la cámara de su bolsillo. - Sonríe un poco.

- Ahora no tengo ganas de fotos, Bella. - dije, apartando la cámara de un manotazo.

- Que rancia que llegas a ser a veces. - dijo, guardando la cámara.

- No estoy de humor, Bella. Entiéndeme.

- Ya te entiendo... - dijo, abrazándome. - Pero tienes que disfrutar. Estamos en un concierto de Bon Jovi. Uuuoooh! - gritó, alzando el puño al aire. Las chicas que nos rodeaban la imitaron. - Va, Renesmee. Grita con nosotras.

- No tengo ganas.

- Grita conmigo. Uuoohh, uuoohh!

- Uuuooohh! - grité, haciendo reír a Bella. - ¿Ya estás contenta?

- Si. - dijo, dándome un achuchón. - Por el momento.

- Bella, por favor.

- Basta de quejas, Renesmee. - dijo, poniéndose seria. - Yo también hace tres meses que no estoy con Edward. Hablo con él solo tres días a la semana, mientras que tú hablas con Jacob cada día. No eres la única que lo está pasando mal.

- Perdona. - dije, ahora abrazándola yo. Me sentía muy mal. Había sido muy egoísta y solo había pensado en mí. - Perdona que esté tan amargada. Te estoy amargando también a ti.

- Tú solo grita.

- Uuuooohh! - ambas gritamos al mismo tiempo, alzando ambos puños.

.-.-.-.

- Este es el mejor día de mi vida. - dije, abrazando a mi hermana, mientras cantaban una de las preciosas baladas que tenían en su repertorio. - Eres lo único que necesito en mi vida.

- Yo también.

- Gracias a todos. - dijo Jon cuando terminó de cantar. - Gracias por venir esta noche. Hoy tengo un cometido. Esta noche, un amigo me ha pedido un favor y por supuesto que voy a concedérselo.

Todas gritamos. Vamos, lo típico de los conciertos.

- Quiero pedir ayuda a mis compañeros de seguridad. Quiero que entre todos me ayudeis a encontrar a una persona.

- ¿A qué crees que viene esto? - murmuré.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mi amigo. ¿Donde está Renesmee Swan?

Como una idiota, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, en busca de esa chica que Jon había nombrado, hasta que Bella comenzó a golpearme en el brazo y me di cuenta de que hablaba de mí.

- Yo soy Renesmee! - exclamé, cuando al fin reaccioné. - Dios mío, habla de mí.

- Está aquí. - gritó Bella, alzando las manos. - Mi hermana Renesmee está aquí!

- Cogedla y traedmela! - exclamó Jon, riendo.

No sé como, pero de repente mis pies abanadonaron el suelo y me encontré por encima del público. Me estaban llevando como a una estrella del rock hacia el escenario. Dos miembros del cuerpo de seguridad me cogieron al llegar al pie del escenario y me acompañaron hacia la escalera lateral.

Casi me caigo por la escalera de lo que me temblaban las rodillas. Jon me tendió su mano y la tomé, aun comenzando a temblar más.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie.

- ¿Nessie? - dije, sorprendida por como me había llamado. - Solo Jacob me llama así.

- Lo sé. - me dijo, sonriendo. - ¿Quien quiere acompañarme para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a esta hermosa chica? - dijo, logrando la aclamación del público.

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar cuando oí a todos esos desconocidos cantarme el cumpleaños feliz. Notaba como Jon pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras me cantaba.

- ¿Cuantos años cumples, Renesmee?

- No me acuerdo. - murmuré, haciéndole reír. - Estoy un poco nerviosa y sorprendida.

- Tranquila. Renesmee cumple hoy veinte años. - dijo por el micrófono. Todo el mundo volvió a gritar y aplaudir. - Pero eso no es todo. Por favor, Renesmee, mira ahí arriba.

Me volví, con su ayuda, hacia la pantalla gigante que teníamos detrás. Había un mensaje. Tube que sujetarme a su brazo para no caerme al suelo. Todos gritaban y silvaban, pero ya solo les podía oír de lejos. Solo podía prestar atención a lo que tenía frente a mí.

- ¿Qué dices, Nessie? - dijo una voz cerca de mí. No era Jon quien había hablado, sino...

- ¿Jacob?

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Renemee?

- Si... - dije, viendo como se acercaba a mi, desde la otra punta del escenario. - Jacob! - aun no sé como lo conseguí, pero salí corriendo hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos. - Si quiero. Claro que quiero.

- Enhrabuena!

- Viva los novios!

- Felicidades!

La gente gritaba a nuestro alrededor. Pero yo ya no oía a nadie. Solo podía estar por Jacob y pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Jacob acababa de pedirme que me casara con él, y yo estaba deseando que ello sucediera.

Como ya había terminado la universidad, me propuso ir con ellos de gira. Bella también vendría, por supuesto.

Iba a ir todo de maravilla. Sin duda, lo que me estaba sucediendo era el más perfecto de mis sueños.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aquí acabó el fic!**

**Noooo, es broma!**

**Aquí acabo la historia, segun Renesmee. Como me habeis pedido conocer la historia segun Jacob, continuaremos a partir de ahí, siendo ahora Jacob el protagonista.**

**Kissitos.**


	11. El día en que conocí a Renesmee

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Os dareis cuenta de que esta historia es un poco distinta. Hay párrafos del presente y párrafos del pasado. Está separado por puntitos.**

**Espero que os guste y agradecería conocer vuestra opinión.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 1.

El día en que conocí a Renesmee.

Después de tres años, aun recordaba aquellos momentos como si fuera ayer mismo.

Por las noches, con Renesmee durmiendo a mi lado, la miraba y recordaba el día en que nos conocimos, el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, el día en que nos besamos e hicimos el amor por primera vez, el día en que me di cuenta de que moriría antes que vivir sin ella.

- ¿En que estás pensando?

Renesmee está tumbada a mi lado, desnuda. Acaricio su espalda y beso su nuca con suavidad.

- En ti.

- Yo también pienso en ti. Ahora mismo, en el día en que nos conocimos.

- Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer.

- Cuéntamelo. - dice Renesmee, tumbándose de lado, cubriéndose con la sábana. - Nunca me cuentas como sucedió y yo siempre te he contado lo que sentí.

Sonrío. Renesmee siempre logra que sonría incluso en mis peores momentos, aunque tiene razón. Ells es como un libro abierto, mientras que yo me guardo esos recuerdos para mí.

- Muy bien. Allá voy.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Teníamos nuevo destino. Para variar, íbamos al estreno de la nueva película de Riley. Hacía un par de días que debía haber comenzado mis vacaciones, pero Eric se había puesto enfermo y me tocó pringar a mí. Otra vez. Esta vez me jodió más. Ya tenía mi billete para ir a Berlin.

- Jacob, despierta.

Riley chasqueaba los dedos frente a mi cara, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Estábamos en la limusina. Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Nos bajamos del coche cada uno por una puerta distinta. Ya podía oír los gritos de las fans.

- La verdad es que hay algunas que son muy guapas. - dijo Riley cuando llegamos al inicio de la alfombra roja. - Bueno, para estar tan locas.

- Esas locas, como tú las llamas, son las que consiguen que trabajes.

- Una cosa no quita la otra. - murmuró.

- Camina y calla. - le di un leve empujón y comenzamos a caminar.

Miraba a mi alrededor. La verdad era que si que había chicas muy guapas. Me reí cuando vi que Jon Bon Jovi le firmaba el pecho a una de esas chicas. Era la chica más guapa que había visto en mi vida.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- O sea, que solo te fijaste en mí por mi físico.

Miro a Renesmee, que ya no está sonriendo. Estos cambios de humor a veces me asustan.

- Estoy de broma!

- No me asustes. - exclamo, tirando de la sábana, dejándola desnuda ante mí. - Ahora si que me fijo en tu cuerpo.

- Jacob!

- Eres tú la que no deja de interrumpirme.

- Vale. Ya me callo. - coje la sábana de mi mano y se vuelve a cubrir. - Continúa, por favor.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Era la chica más guapa que había visto en mi vida. Alta, cuerpo escultural, pelo largo y rizado de color cobrizo y unos enormes ojos color chocolate. Estaba tan hipnotizado mirándola que me costó reaccionar cuando se desmayó.

- Jacob, han golpeado a esa chica. - me dijo Riley, mientras firmaba autógrafos a las fans. - sácala de ahí.

Dejé atrás a Riley y fui corriendo hacia la chica para intentar sacarla de entre la multitud.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - pregunté, cogiendo a la chica, intentando sacarla, pero la tenían presionada contra la valla de protección.

- Esa zorra le ha pegado con la cámara en la cabeza! - gritó la chica que estaba al lado de la chica que, al fin, logré sacar de entre la multitud. Se parecía mucho a la preciosidad que tenía inconsciente entre mis brazos. - Ayúdela, por favor.

- Tranquila. La llevaré a la enfermería.

- Cuidela, por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza y me marché en busca de la enfermería.

Tras dejar a la chica en la camilla, me eché a un lado mientras el doctor la examinaba. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Riley.

_- ¿Como está la chica?_

- Bien. Ha sido un simple golpe en la cabeza.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- ¿Como que un simple golpe en la cabeza? - exclama Renesmee, golpeándome en el hombro. - Claro, como no fue a ti a quien golpearon...

- Vale, vale. Fue un grave golpe en la cabeza. Deja ya de interrumpirme.

Renesmee pone esos morritos que tanto me gustan, pero no dice nada más., así que puedo continuar con mi historia.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

_- Cuidala. - dijo Riley. Parecía preocupado._

- Claro. - dije, sorprendido por el interés que Riley estaba mostrando por la chica. - Cuando sepa algo, te informo.

Cuando vi que la chica comenzaba a moverse, colgué y fui hacia ella. Aunque quisiera negarlo, me preocupaba.

El médico habló con la chica, no sé sobre qué. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola. Podía ver que, a pesar de que fingía le dolía tanto la cabeza como el estómago.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- La golpearon en la cabeza con una video-cámara y perdió el conocimiento. - dije, antes de que el médico pudiera responder. - Nos ha costado bastante sacarla, pero al final lo logramos.

- Gracias, entonces. - dijo la chica, poniéndose en pie. Era más guapa de lo que me había parecido antes.

- De nada.

- ¿Por qué está usted aquí? - dijo, mirándome fijamente. Me sentí cohibido ante esa penetrante mirada chocolateada. - ¿No debería estar vigilando la espalda de alguien?

- Solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. - me crucé de brazos e intenté no ponerme a reír. Esa chica era la bomba.

- ¿Y cuales son sus órdenes exactamente? ¿Comprobar si estoy sana y salva? - se burló, aunque sin saberlo había dado en el clavo.

- Exactamente, esas son mis órdenes - dije, conteniendo de nuevo la risa.

- Ah. - estaba claro que le había sorprendido mi respuesta. - Pues... sea quien sea su "jefe" dígale que muchas gracias por su interés, que me encuentro muy bien y que me largo ahora mismo. Bueno... me iré en cuanto pueda llamar a mi hermana. - dijo, tendiéndosme su mano.

"Vaya morro que tiene la tía." - pensé, aunque no pude evitar sonreír. Me encantaba esa chica.

Dejé mi móvil en su mano y la observé mientras mandaba un mensaje, a su hermana. Seguramente era la chica que estaba con ella cuando la se desmayó y la saqué de entre la multitud.

- Gracias. - dijo, devolviéndome el móvil y, antes de que pudiera despedirme de ella, se marchó.

- Menuda mujer. - murmuré, marcando el número de Riley.

- Renesmee tiene mucho caracter. - dijo el doctor. - Será por eso que tiene tantos admiradores.

- ¿En serio? - le miré. Parecía conocerla bien.

- Es guapa, inteligente y... bueno... ya ha visto el desparpajo que tiene.

- Si... Amm... Llamaré a mi jefe.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- Así que... ¿Te gusté desde el primer momento?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - pregunto, mirando a Renesmee, que se había sonrojado. - Vale, reconozco que al principio me fijé en ti porque estabas buena.

- ¿Estaba?

- Aun lo estás. - dijo, haciéndola sonreír. - Pero conforme te iba oyendo hablar, me iba enamorando más de ti.

Renesmee vuelve a sonrojarse. Me tumbo a su lado y la abrazo. Cada día que pasaba, la amaba más.

- Cuéntame más. ¿Que ocurrió después?

- Ya sabes lo que pasó. Te llamé para quedar con Riley.

- Ah... Riley Biers. Ese gilipollas... - suspira, comenzando a besar mi cuello.

- Si me besas así, no podré continuar con la historia.

- Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si primero me haces el amor y luego continuas con la historia?

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Apenas dormí esa noche, y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, la veía a ella, inconsciente en mis brazos. Me sentía muy extraño. Nunca antes me había sentido así, y menos con una chica que no conocía de nada. "Renesmee... ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?"

Desperté cuando alguien encendió la luz de la habitación.

- Necesito un favor.

- ¿Riley? - pregunté, aun cegado por la luz.

- Llama a la chica de ayer. ¿Tienes su número, no? - Riley se sentó en la cama, a mi lado.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa chica? - pregunté, fingiendo indiferencia.

- Es perfecta!

- Lo sé. - murmuré. "No hace falta que me lo recuerdes."

- Llámala. Quiero quedar con ella para cenar. Para empezar. - añadió, aunque más para él que para mí. - Va, por favor.

- Vale. - dije, sintiéndome un poco asqueado. No quería llamarla. Bueno, si, pero para quedar yo con ella.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - Renesmee está sentada sobre mi cintura. - ¿Por qué no me pediste una cita?

- Tenía miedo. ¿Acaso me hubieras dicho que si?

- Le dije que si a Riley.

- Pero él era un actor famoso.

- Cuyo nombre solo conocía por Bella. - Renesmee me echa una de esas miradas que tanto me cuesta descifrar. - Jacob, solo quedé con él porque mi hermana se empeñó en qué tubiera una cita.

- Que consuelo.

- Te quiero. - susurra, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. - Estoy enamorada de ti. Eso es lo que cuenta.

- Tienes razón. Yo tambén te quiero.

- Va. No te interrumpo más. - Nos besamos mientras pongo en orden mis pensamientos. - Continúa hablando, cariño.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Odiándome a mí mismo por no ser más valiente y defender mis sentimientos, miré el registro de mensajes de mi móvil y vi el número al que debía llamar.

_- ¿Diga?_

- ¿Renesmee?

_- No._

- Conocí a Renesmee en el estreno de la película. - dije, sin saber muy bien lo que decir.

_- ¿Ah, si?_

- Si. La llevé a la enfermería. Creo que ustedes dos son familia.

_- Si. Es mi hermana._

- ¿Puede ponerse al teléfono? - pregunté, comenzando a sentir cierta necesidad de sentir su voz.

_- Enseguida se la paso._

_- ¿Diga?_

"Es ella. Es ella."

- ¿Es usted la señorita del autógrafo de Jon Bon Jovi en el pecho derecho? - pregunté, aunque me arrepentí al momento. "¿Debería haberla llamado directamente por su nombre? Aunque ella no sabe que conozco su nombre."

_- ¿Guarda-espaldas? - _"Vaya, me ha reconocido." -_ ¿Como ha conseguido este número?_

- El número quedó guardado en mi teléfono cuando mandó el sms a la señorita que ha respondido a mi llamada. - dije, intentando ser profesional. Al fin y al cabo, estaba trabajando. - O sea, su hermana.

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?_

- Mi jefe quiere verla.

_- ¿Y quien es su jefe?_

- Por el momento no quiere desvelar el nombre. - miré a Riley, que levantó su dedo pulgar hacia mí en señal de aprobación.

_- Entonces no voy a quedar con él._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo la voz de la chica que me había respondido al teléfono. - ¿Qué le ha dicho a mi hermana?_

_- _Solo le he dicho que la persona para la que trabajo quiere tener una cita con ella. - dije, comenzando a pasearme por la habitación. - Solo es un chico que quiere tener la oportunidad de tener una cita con su hermana.

_- Voy a hablar con ella. Conseguiré que acepte._

Volví a sentarme en la cama, con Riley a mi lado. Oía lo que la chica hablaba con su hermana, pero no quería espiarlas, por eso me quedé con el movil en la mano, en silencio. No sé como, se cortó la llamada. "Claro. Ha colgado para que no las espies."

- ¿Crees que aceptará? - dijo Riley. Ahora era él quien se paseaba por la habitación. - Debería haberla llamado yo. O dejar que le dijeras mi nombre.

- Cálmate, Riley. - en ese momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. "Mierda." - ¿Ha cambiado de opinión? - dije, respondiendo directamente al teléfono. "Espero que diga que no."

_- Aun me lo estoy pensando. Todo depende._

- ¿De qué? - pregunté, intrigado.

_- ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es simpático? ¿Tiene buen culo?_

_- Renesmee! - exclamó la chica al otro lado de la línia. Me dio la risa._

_- Vale, vale. Retiro la última pregunta._

Esa chica era increíble. "Jacob, deja de reirte ya."

- Es simpático y muy buena persona. - dije. Riley sonreía. estaba claro que estaba satisfecho con el curso de los acontecimientos. - Y tiene veintitres años.

_- Mmm... Es algo mayor para mí. - murmuró. - Vale._

- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más?

_- ¿Como quedamos?_

- ¿Que le parece quedar esta tarde a las seis? Para una cena. - dije, mirando a Riley. Por su cara, le parecía bien la idea.

- _De acuerdo. Le paso mi dirección por sms._

- Muy bien.

Colgué el teléfono y Riley soltó un grito de victoria.

- Bien! - exclamaba. - Tengo una cita, tengo una cita.

- Pareces una cría de quice años, Riley.

- ¿Pero tú has visto lo buena que está?

- Deberías empezar a fijarte en otras cosas.

- Va, colega. - se acercó a mí y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros. - No te pongas así. Sabes que no solo me fijo en el cuerpo.

- Más te vale, porque he dado la cara por ti.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Primer capítulo del POV JACOB.**

**Espero que os haya gustado o intrigado para seguir leyendo.**

**Espero vuestra opinión!**

**PD: Mi facebook es Livia Scofield Miller, por si quereis que mantengamos el contacto. :D**


	12. La peor cita que he tenido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 2.

La peor cita que he vivido.

- Vale, entiendo tu miedo al rechazo, pero te empeñaste tanto en que saliera con Riley... Bueno, tu y mi hermana.

- Lo sé Fui un gilipollas.

- ¿Y como te sentiste cuando salí con Riley?

- Me pasé la noche deseando que le dejaras plantada. - reconozco, haciendo reír a Renesmee, mientras nos sentamos en el sofá, comenzando a cenar la pizza que habíamos pedido. - Renesmee, ¿Por qué quieres que te cuente todo esto?

- Eres muy críptico, Jacob. - dije, al tiempo que me coge de la mano. - No digo que no muestres tus sentimientos, me demuertras cada día que me quieres, pero a veces me cuesta saber lo que sientes en algunas ocasiones.

- No me gusta hablar de ciertas cosas. - murmuro. Tienes razón en todo lo que dice. - Riley casi te hace daño por mi culpa. - Ese sentimiento me corroe, no puedo olvidarlo.

- ¿Es por eso que te cuesta tanto hablar de aquella época? ¿Te sientes culpable?

Me quedo callado, aunque me doy cuenta de que ello me delata. Renesmee deja su trozo de pizza en su plato y, sin que lo vea venir, me suelta una tremenda colleja.

- Au!

- No vuelvas a echarte la culpa de lo que sucedió! - grita, dejándome helado. Está enfadada. Muy enfadada. - ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Pero...

- ¿Ha quedado claro? - repite, preparada para volver a darme.

- Cristalino.

- Bien. - me besa en la nuca, en la zona que me había pegado, y se acurruca entre mis brazos. - Continúa con la historia, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Riley me había pedido que fuera a recoger a Renesmee y la llevara a un exclusivo restaurante, donde él la estaría esperando. Así que a las cinco, me vestí con uno de mis trajes, preparé mis cosas y fui hacia la limusina, que estaba en el parquing del hotel.

- Hola Mike.

- Hola Jacob. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- En cuanto termines.

Mike continuó comiendo su bocadillo con calma. Era el chofer de Riley y uno de mis dos mejores amigos. Riley era el segundo.

Cuando terminó de cenar, ambos nos montamos en el coche. Miré la dirección de Renesmee en mi móvil y fuimos hacia allí.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa, me quedé inmóvil dentro de la limusina. Ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nada en este mundo.

- ¿Que nos hemos equivocado de casa? - oí que preguntaba Mike.

- No.

- ¿Y que haces aun en el coche?

- ¿Por qué no te callas un poco? - exclamé, empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

- Madre mía. - miré a Mike. Él también estaba mirando a las chicas. - Vaya par de bellezas.

- Chitón.

Dispuesto a no oir más a Mike, salí del coche. Ambos me miraron, aunque la hermana de Renesmee se marchó tras darle un abrazo.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Renesmee. - dije, haciando grandes esfuerzos para que no me temblara la voz.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Voy vestida adecuadamente? - preguntó la chica, dando una vuelta sobre sus talones. Me encantaba la frescura y naturalidad de la chica. - ¿O voy demasiado vulgar?

- Va per-perfecta. - "Mierda. La voz me ha delatado, y encima he tartamudeado. Parezco idiota." - tendí mi mano hacia ella, esperando notar el tacto de su piel. - ¿Está lista, señorita Renesmee?

- Si... Am... Por cierto... ¿Como se llama?

- ¿Yo?

- Si. Usted conoce mi nombre, pero yo no conozco el suyo. - dijo, de nuevo con esa chispa suya.

- Me llamo Jacob. - dije, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y a donde me va a llevar, Jacob? - tomó mi mano y la llevé hacia la limusina.

Una vez dentro de la limusina, Renesmee no dejó de hablar en todo el rato. Me preguntó sobre Riley. Yo, sin decir su nombre, le conté cosas sobre mi amigo.

Ella también me contó cosas. Me quedé alucinado. Aun no tenía los dieciocho y ya estaba en segundo de psicología. Además de guapa y simpática, era inteligente. Muy inteligente. Cada vez me gustaba más y eso no era nada bueno.

El coche al fin se detuvo.

- Ya hemos llegado. Vamos. Ha llegado la hora.

Salí del coche, tomé la mano de Renesmee para ayudarla a salir.

Se quedó mirando el lugar fijamente. Estaba, claramente, sorprendida.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- Recuerdo aquella noche. - dice Renesmee, abrazándome. - Pensaba que me habías llevado a su casa, para que él me llevara al huerto.

- Creo que eso es lo que quería, aunque fue muy sutil. - comento, acariciando su espalda.

- Al fin y al cabo, es actor. - comenta. - Bueno, lo era. Antes de intentar...

Se calla. Ambos recordamos aquel momento con demasiada claridad. Ese cabró había intentado hacer daño a mi mujer.

- En fin. Continúa Jacob, por favor.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me has traído a su casa? - preguntó Renesmee, mirándome. - Porque me da un poco de mal rollo.

- No, tranquila. - dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla. - Es un restaurante.

- ¿Esto es un restaurante? - exclamó. Normal. Eres restaurante repijo era como una mansión.

- Uno muy exclusivo.

- Pues parece una casa.

- Ese es su encanto. - "ojala pudiera yo invitarte a un lugar así."

- No creo que pueda pagar un lugar así. - dijo. Me pareció ver que se sentía un poco incómoda ante esa idea. - No tengo tanto dinero.

- No te preocupes por eso, vamos.

Cogí a Renesmee de la mano y la acompañé hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante, hacia la terraza. Había unas pocas mesas, ese era el encanto de ese lugar. Su exclusividad y aire romántico.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya quien es el chico misterioso? - dijo, hablándome al oído, asus tándome y poniéndome nervioso ante tal cercanía.

- El único que está sentado solo. - dije, intentando sonreír. - Es el que está sentado en la mesa del fondo. - También le hablé al oído, aspirando su suave olor.

- De acuerdo. Puedo hacerlo.

- Espero que disfrutes de la cena y de la compañía. - dije, al tiempo que le daba un leve empujón.

Miré a Renesmee ir hacia la mesa de Riley y, cuando ya estubo sentada a la mesa, me alejé y comencé a caminar, rodeando el restaurante, comenzando a hacer mi trabajo. Observar y mirar que nada raro sucediera, aunque cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, no podía dejar de mirar a Renesmee, que estaba bellísima. Aun no me podía creer que estuviera ayudando a Riley a ligarse a la chica que había empezado a gustarme.

- Soy imbécil. - murmuré.

- Lo eres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mike? - dije, mirando a mi amigo, que estaba a mi lado, comiendo una chocolatina.

- Me aburría en el coche. El ligue de Riley está muy buena, eh!

- Si... - suspiré. - Es tan simpática...

- Me ha parecido que tiene buen culo. - dijo con todo el morro que le caracterizaba. - Seguro que es una fiera en la cama.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? - dije, ya cansado de escuchar tantas tonterías. - Mejor aun. ¿Por qué no te vuelves al coche?

- Tío, cálmate un poquito.

- Te estás pasando con Renesmee.

- Ni que fuera tu chica, tío.

No dije nad ante ese comentario. Vale, Mike tenía razón. Renesmee no era mi novia, pero me molestaba mucho que hablara de ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Ella era mucho más.

- ¿Te has enamorado?

- Eh.

- Te has enamorado. - dijo, ahora sin preguntar. - Bueno, a lo mejor si que he hablado demasiado.

- Lo has hecho.

- Pero está buena. - repitió. Le di un golpe en el hombro y se puso a reír. - Mejor me vuelvo al coche, que te estás poniendo muy violento.

No pude evitar ponerme a reír. Por mucho que quisiera enfadarme con él, no podía. En el fondo era un buen tío. Un gran amigo. Estuve observando a Riley y Renesmee un rato más, hasta que se pusieron en pie y se marcharon.

Llamé a Mike para avisarle de que nos movíamos y seguí a la pareja, que fue hacia un mirador que había cerca de allí.

Aparté la vista de ellos varias veces. No podía mirar. No podía ver como se besaban. "La he jodido. Se han gustado. Ahora si que ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad."

- Jacob. Jacob.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté al darme cuenta de que Riley estaba a mi lado.

- Renesmee se ha ido.

- ¿Sola?

- No ha querido que la llevara a casa.

- Voy a segurila. - dije, avanzando unos pasos antes de vovlerme hacia él. - Mike está ahí. - señalé al coche, que estaba a cincuenta metros de nosotros. - ¿Te acompaño?

- No hace falta.

- Bien. Iré directo al hotel cuando vea que Renesmee está en casa.

Sin dejar que Riley pudiera decir nada más, eché a correr hasta que vi a Renesmee. Me quedé a unos veinte metros de ella. Quería asegurarme de que no le pasara nada.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- Pensaba que había sido Riley quien te había mandado seguirme. - me dice Renesmee, que está lavando los platos.

- Lo habría hecho. Supongo. Si yo no me hubiera adelantado.

- Jacob.

- Dime.

- ¿Riley quería salir conmigo para llevarme a la cama? - me pregunta, mirándome, con las manos llenas de jabón.

- Creo que al principio no.

- Tal vez pensaba que era una chica fácil y, al ver que se equivocaba, tuvo que currárselo.

Me callo, mirándola. Tiene razón, pero no quiero decírselo.

- Tú lo sabes.

"Me ha pillado."

- ¿Por qué no respondes?

"Mejor me hago el sueco."

- Jacob, o respondes o te ducho.

- ¿Qué?

- Respuesta equivocada.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, mete las manos en el agua y me moja enterito. Voy tras ella, que echa a correr por el piso. Salta por encima del sofá como toda una atleta y entra en el dormitorio. Me la quedo mirando desde la puerta Se está partiendo de risa encima de la cama. Quiero decirle algo, pero no puedo. Me encanta verla reír.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besito. **

**Espero vuestras opiniones!**


	13. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Jacob.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 3.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

La gira de Bon Jovi al fin hace una pausa y tengo una semana de vacaciones. Me levanto temprano y comienzo a vestirme con mi chandal de ir a correr. Renesmee sigue durmiendo. Beso su frente y me marcho, necesito pensar.

Hace un par de semanas que Renesmee me pidió que le contara coomo me enamoré de ella. No es que no quiera contárselo, pero es que no quiero pensar en mi ex mejor amigo Riley y en lo que sufrí viéndole juntos.

Corro una hora por el parque, hasta que recibo un sms de Renesmee. '_Me has abandonado.'_ Me río. No respondo a su mensaje, aunque vuelvo corriendo a casa. Cuando entro en nuestro piso, Renesmee está en la ducha y, en silencio, me desnudo y entro con ella.

- Pobrecita, mi niña abandonada. - digo, abrazándola por la cintura, pegando mi pecho a su espalda.

- Que sepas que... - comienzo a besar su cuello y se calla. Siempre funciona. . Eres un mal marido.

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Me besas el cuello para que me calle.

- Claro que no. Te beso en el cuello porque me encanta. - digo, acariciando su tripa, que comenzaba a estar más redondita. Me encanta.

- A Sarah le gusta que hagas eso. - dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

Si el cuerpo de Renesmee ya me gustaba de por si, desde que está embarazada me gusta más.

- ¿Crees que a Sarah le importa que haga esto? - le doy la vuelta entre mis brazos y hago que ponga la espalda contra la pared.

- No sé lo que piensa ella, pero como no me empotres ahora mismo contra la pared, voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Me rio. No puedo evitarlo. Yo también quiero hacerle el amor de esa forma.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Echaba mucho de menos a Renesmee. Me moría de ganas de llamarla, pero no quería que notara mi ansiedad por hablar con ella. Además, Riley tenía varios pre-estrenos y no teníamos apenas un minuto libre.

- Te noto muy apagado.

Estaba comiendo con Mike, mientras Riley estaba en la televisión italiana dando una entrevista.

- ¿Estás pensando en la tía buena?

No respondí.

- Perdona, quería decir que si estabas pensando en la preciosa chica que fue a cenar con Riley hace un par de semanas.

- No puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

- A ver si te has enamorado de ella.

- Pero si apenas la conozco. - dije, suspirando.

- No deberías haberla emparejado con el jefe. - dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, intentando darme ánimos, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. - Vale, esto no ayuda.

- No mucho.

- Olvídate de esa chica y conoce a otras mujeres. Alguna encontrarás que valga la pena. - continuó en su intento de animarme.

- Pero es que no quiero conocer a nadie más.

- Pues tu mismo. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. - Sigue machacándote.

No respondí a aquello. Sabía que Mike tenía razón, aunque me negara a reconocerlo.

Cuando terminé de comer, me fui directamente a la habitación del hotel. Riley me había dado la tarde libre y pensaba aprobecharla durmiendo, ya que esa noche teníamos que asistir a un acto oficial.

La verdad es que dormir, dormí bien poco, pensando en lo que me había dicho Mike. A Renesmee le gustaba Riley y yo no tenía nada que hacer.

- Jacob, en media hora nos vamos.

- Voy. - dije, levantándome de la cama, sin mirar a Riley, que estaba en la puerta.

Ya estaba vestido, pero aun así fui a darme una ducha. Necesitaba refrescarme.

- Mike me ha dicho que te has pasado la tarde en la habitación. - dijo cuando salí del baño, ya vestido.

- Estaba cansado. - salimos de la habíación y fuimos en busca de la limusina, que ya nos estaba esperando. - ¿Como ha ido la entrevista?

- Genial.

- ¿Piensas en Renesmee? - pregunté, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Claro que si. Pienso en ella cada día.

- Pues no la has mencionado.

- Lo sé. - me sorprendía que no me dijera porque se lo preguntaba. Yo no solía hacer preguntas tan personales. Al contrario. Siempre era él quien me las hacía a mí. - Pero tú si.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que te gusta Renesmee.

Me quedé helado al oírle. Tanto que me quedé sin habla.

- Pero me alegro de que no intentes nada con ella. Respetas que estemos saliendo juntos.

- ¿Salir juntos?

- Si. Estamos saliendo.

- ¿Lo sabe ella?

- ¿A qué narices viene eso? - exclamó, poniéndose serio.

- A nada. - al fin el coche había llegado a su destino. Me bajé de la limusina y esperé a Riley. - Vamos.

Sin volver a sacar el tema, fuimos directamente a la sala de prensa. Riley fue con sus compañeros de reparto, mientras que yo me quedé en la puerta, observándoles.

No llevábamos ni cinco minutos allí cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. "Dios mío, es Renesmee."

- Buenas noches, - dije, deseando oír su voz. - ¿Como te encuentras?

_- Podría estar mejor, la verdad._

- ¿Quieres hablar con Riley? - pregunté, mirándole de reojo.

_- No... no..._

- Ah! Me encantaría poder hablar contigo, pero estamos en una rueda de prensa. - dije, maldijendo el estar trabajando en ese momento.

_- Lo entiendo. Perdona que te haya molestado._

- No, no molestas. ¿Renesmee? - "Me ha colgado."

Llamé a Renesmee. No me había dejado nada tranquilo. Insistí varias veces, pero nada. Renesmee seguía sin cogerme el teléfono.

- Joder.

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo Mike, apareciendo a mi lado.

- Renesmee me ha llamado y me ha colgado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, - murmuré, guardando al fin el móvil en el bolsillo de mi americana. - Y ahora no me coge el teléfono. No tenía buena voz.

- ¿Enferma?

- Triste.

- Anímate, tío.

- Si...

- Vamos. Ya ha terminado. - Mike me golpeó en el brazo y se marchó de vuelta al coche.

Riley apareció a mi lado a los pocos segundos. La rueda de prensa ya había terminado. Sin decirnos nada y sin apenas mirarnos, comenzamos a caminar hasta el coche y entramos en él.

- Le he comprado una cosa a Renesmee. Me gustaría llevárselo, pero no nos vamos hasta la semana que viene.

- Pues llévaselo la semana que viene.

- La semana que viene nos vamos a...

- No sigas. ¿Insinúas que se lo lleve yo?

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Eres mi empleado, Jacob.

Comencé a odiar a Riley. Se estaba pasando conmigo. Se aprobechaba de que necesitaba el trabajo, sino, ya le hubiera mandado a la mierda. Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a ser una persona tal cruel.

- Solo confio en ti. - dijo, intentando suavizar las cosas.

- Manda a Eric.

- Como guarda-espaldas es muy bueno, pero no confío en él para esto.

- Solo le llevaré a Renesmee tu regalo si te disculpas por la bajeza que me has soltado antes. - dije, dejando a Riley sorprendido.

A veces me soltaba frases como la de antes, pero nunca antes le había contestado.

- Vale. Tienes razón. Me he pasado. Lo siento. - dijo, aunque no me pareció del todo sincero. - Solo confio en ti para que le lleves mi regalo a Renesmee.

- Lo haré. - "Pero solo porque me muero de ganas de verla." - Me iré mañana, así puedo ir a ver a mi familia también.

- Me parece bien. Tómate tres días.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

- Vaya vaya. Discutiste con Riley por mí.

- La verdad es que ya estaba empezando a cansarme de sus comentarios. Nunca creí que se sintiera superior a mí.

- Al parecer, siempre fue un gilipollas.

- No digas eso delante de Sarah.

Estamos sentados en el sofá. Renesmee es un poco basta y se sienta como un tío, así que la cojo por las rodillas y hago que cierre las piernas, lo que hace que a Renesmee le de la risa.

- Perdona, pequeña. - Renesmee se acaricia la tripa, hablando con nuestra pequeña. - Mamá es un poco mal hablada.

- Te lo perdonamos.

- Gracias. Bueno, Jacob, continúa.

- Ya sabes lo que pasó cuando te regalé el colgante.

- ¿Que tu qué?

"Mierda."

- ¿El regalo era tuyo?

- Am... Mejor continúo con la historia.

- No, Jacob. Ahora me lo cuentas. - Renesmee me coje con fuerza de la mano, con demasiada fuerza.

- Me haces daño. - me quejé. Me estaba destrozando la mano. Sabía que si no hablaba, no me soltaría. - Riley te compró la cadena, pero la R la compré yo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - exclamó.

- No le di importancia.

- Pues para mí si que es importante. - al fin me suelta la mano y se levanta del sofá. Va hacia el mueble del televisor, abre un cajón y saca una cajita de él. - Me lo quité cuando pasó lo de Riley porque no quería saber nada más de él. Si me hubieras dicho que era tuyo...

- No pasa nada, Renesmee.

- Claro que pasa. Ahora estoy cabreada. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**


End file.
